


Dark Secrets behind the Door of Music Room 3

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ouran Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys, & cutest girls use their looks, skills, and influence to gain the favor & learn the secrets of some of the richest men and women in the world. Their abusive parents use their children to advance their own wealth and businesses. The first rule of the Host Club. Don't talk about what goes on behind the doors of Music Room 3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Host Club

Haruhi was excited to attend her first day of school. It was a rich kid's school. But their academic program was amazing. She couldn't wait to start. To do her homework, to work hard. She was going to be like her Mother. A strong and intelligent woman. She had checked out her acceptance letter one last time before heading out. Her tuition was to be taken care of through a scholarship, and additional expenses such as her uniform, books, and food would be covered by joining an after school club. That shouldn't be too bad, she thought. Wondering which club she would pick she put on her shoes and headed out the door.

* * *

"Kyoya, the first day of a new semester is starting," his Father said to him over breakfast that evening. "You will also have a new club member at your disposal starting today."

Kyoya looked up at that. Once again, his father had not bothered to fill him in on this bit of information. "Who is it?" he asked.

"A commoner, a girl," he said not looking up from his paper. "It will be good to have someone like her in the club. She can do the dirtier tasks so that those in the club with standing won't have to soil their hands as much. Keep that in mind this year..."

Kyoya looked back down at his breakfast, "Yes father..."

* * *

"Let me have a look at you," the Host Club president said as he looked at his schools newest and poorest member, Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi stood still but the President shook his head. "No, I mean spin around."

"Oh," she said and turned in a circle rather ungracefully.

"Did your uniform not arrive?" he asked her frowning.

"Um, no Sir. I didn't order one," she explained. "It was too pricey."

"I see… Well, I will just give you one. You were accepted to Ouran on the basis of mandatory club participation which would the additional fees for your schooling here, so that should cover the price of a uniform.

"Is there a list of clubs I can choose from?" Haruhi asked (fully expecting their to be).

"Have you ever heard of a Host Club?" Suoh-san asked walking back around his desk he took a seat. "It's the most popular club here. It has at least one student member from some of the most influential families in our country. Thus, you could build a lot of connections for yourself, Miss Fujioka. I've been informed you'd like to be a lawyer, and with the families associated with this club, I could see that happening very easily."

"Oh…" Haruhi said feeling somewhat nervous. "But I'm sure I can accomplish this on my own."

"Well, you might find the world a rather difficult place to maneuver if you don't have the right people backing you," he explained, getting to his feet he walked over to a vase by the his office window and took from it one rose. He walked over and put it in her hair. "Keep that in mind, it's how everyone gets ahead in the world."

"Uh..." she couldn't help but think of how awkward what he just did was, but she decided not to say anything.

Suoh-san grabbed some papers from his desk, "We just need your signature on these files, and then I can introduce you to your club members."

She sat down, signed them, and then hurried off after the President who had already started to leave on her. She followed in his wake until he reached a door with a sign reading: MUSIC ROOM 3. When she opened the door. There was, the Ouran High School Host Club. Though it wasn't much as of right then. Furniture was being moved currently, and there was a boy in glasses directing the men who was moving it. He turned at the sound of the door opening and closed his notebook smiling.

"Mr. President," said the rather refined looking young man. "We were just about to begin. Did you have a task for us?"

"No nothing like that, well… kind of," he said placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder he lightly pulled her forward. "This is Fujioka Haruhi, the exemplary student. In order to attend school here, she is to work for this Host Club. We were thinking about adding a girl after all..."

"My father informed me about it this morning, thank you Sir," he said.

"Yeah but THIS girl?" whispered voices in unison. The two boys who had been sitting at a sofa not too far away had gotten up. They were identical other than the direction in which they parted their hair. "She doesn't really look like much does she?"

"How rude!" snapped another boy. A light brown haired boy stepped forward. "It's so nice to meet the poor exemplary student. I am the King of this Host Club! Suoh Tamaki!"

"Uh, nice to meet you," Haruhi answered.

"First things first, if we're going to have her be a host club member we're going to have to fix… this…" he said indicating her entire body.

"Well, I leave all of that to you," the President said. "Take care of her, don't let me down."

"Of course Sir," the refined man said bowing slightly as he departed. Then he turned to Haruhi with an expression far colder than the one he had shown the President. "Alright, first things first, she'll need a uniform."

"And contacts," the twins chimed together.

"And someone get my hairstylist on the phone!" Tamaki snapped.

What happened next happened very fast. Haruhi was thrown into a chair and people (from who knows where) came out and began to cut, style and straighten her hair. Then she was shoved behind a curtain and told to put on the outfit she was handed. It was a bright yellow uniform dress like the other girls were wearing. She sighed, and put the dress on. She looked like a totally different person when she looked at herself in the mirror. The last step, she removed her glasses and put on the contacts she was given. Yeah, she really looked different. More girly than she was used to being.

She walked out, everyone was waiting for her.

"Ah, you're so cute!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Not bad at all," the twins nodded in agreement.

"It'll do," the refined and kinda scary one said dully.

"So, what is the point of this club anyway? And what will I be doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you're new, so for now you can just observe. See how we run things here," the refined one explained.

"Like the President said," one of the twins stepped forward to make his point to her. "We're looking to attract more men to the club, and not just gay ones so a girl will be invaluable."

"Gay ones? Wait I'm confused," Haruhi frowned, still not quite sure what this club even was. The twins were grinning in a mocking way, and she felt a bit insulted by their expressions.

"I'm sorry, first, could you all introduce yourselves properly so I can get to know your names?" Haruhi asked.

"Kaoru," Kaoru said raising his hand.

"Hikaru," Hikaru said raising his hand as well.

"We're the Hitachiin twins," they added together.

"And you?" Haruhi said turning to the scary/refined man.

"They call me Ootori Kyoya," he said. "We have two other members but they have prior engagements before this club begins."

"So, what do you all do, exactly?"

"We," Tamaki said. "Are entertainers. We keep our guests happy and comfortable in this lovely space we're in by letting them live out and experience their fantasies."

"…" Haruhi sighed trying for a second to imagine what he had described. "That... sounds like a huge waste of time..."

"Well, the way Tamaki described it isn't the full extend of what we do," Kyoya explained. "This club was created by President Suoh and is run by the Ootori family. Here we use our looks, our skills, and our knowledge to learn secrets of some of the wealthiest families in the country, and some outside it. We acquire this information for our parents to use as they see fit and to further their expenditures."

"So you're… You're basically… like… spies?!" Haruhi said looking a little worried.

"Well, we don't break into banks or offices or anything, but… Yes… that's a good way to think of it…"

"What are you talking about Kyoya, didn't we have Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai bust into Kurokosoh-san's head firm just last week?" The twins asked together.

"…and with that said, I'm going to need you to sign this confidentiality agreement stating that you will not repeat anything you hear or see from our members or clients to outside people," Kyoya said holding out a clipboard which had the agreement on the top.

Haruhi sighed, and signed it. This seemed like it was going to be a whole lot more trouble than it would be worth.

* * *

She was then shuffled off to gather supplies from the nearest store. Their list was extensive, but at least they gave her some money instead of making her pay for it herself. When she got back, this club thing had already started...

"Ah Haruhi," Tamaki said grinning. "You have returned!"

"Everyone, this is Fujioka Haruhi, our newest Host club member. She's in training so please be kind to her everyone!"

"A girl?" exclaimed a group of female students off to the side.

"Why yes, we're looking to expand the Host Club to be more Male-student friendly. Please invite your male friends and brothers to the Host Club if they wish to spend some time with a nice girl. If you have any questions for her she'll be around serving everyone tea," Tamaki informed them. He turned to Haruhi and urged her on, "Go on…"

Sighing she went over to where the teacups were set up and started to pour it out to serve.

"Hi Haru-chan!"

She turned at the sound of the voice to find a young boy staring at her. "Oh, are you lost?" she asked.

He smiled, "No of course not. I'm a member of the Host Club, like you."

"Oh…" she said. "Are you really a student here?" she asked. He wasn't much shorter than her, but she would have easily mistaken him for a tall first year elementary student especially since he seemed to be holding a pink stuffed bunny.

"Sure I am, I'm wearing our uniform after all," he said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry," she said smiling back. It was hard not to smile around someone who looked so happy.

"Honey!" called one of the girls seated not too far away.

"I'll talk to you later okay," he said cheerfully running back over to the girls and a rather tall boy seated with them.

That must be Mori-senpai, she found herself thinking. He was the only other boy here; she went around passing out the tea to those who asked. She still didn't really understand the point of this club.

"Yes our Mother made them," said one of the twins as he indicated his outfit. "It really is quite a beautiful color. If you like it I could show you my mother's private collection and let you take your pick."

Haruhi had sat down a cup of tea for him and then kept walking among them, over to where Honey was seated. "Oh I don't know…" he said frowning slightly and pulling his stuffed bunny to him. "Deciding would be so cruel don't you think? Then the other flavors would feel less loved."

"I'm sorry Honey," one of the girl exclaimed. "You don't have to choose a favorite!"

"Kuriko-chan," Honey said bright-eyed up at her. "What is your favorite flavor?"

"I don't really have one, but I simply can't eat anything with peanuts I'm allergic…"

She had sat some tea down for Mori and a cup of warm hot chocolate for Honey, and then she headed over to Tamaki.

"No my darling, I pale in comparison to the face before me… Why, why when I see you does my heart simply melt…"

Haruhi sat down some tea for him and then sat her tray back down at the table where she had started at. The boys just seemed to be flirting with the guests, and she didn't understand how this accomplished anything.

Apparently, Kyoya noticed this.

"Haruhi, will you come here for a moment?" he asked motioning to her.

She sat down the tray she was carrying and walked over to him, "Yes?"

"Follow me," he instructed walking behind the main guest area to a back room. When she entered there were all kinds of screens and equipment back there. There seemed to be at least one screen that focused on each member of the host club as well.

"Sit," he told her. "I'm going to show you our real purpose."

She did and he put a headset over her ears and tilted the attached microphone up. He too put on a head set but tilted the microphone down in front of his mouth. He flipped a switch, a light lit up near the screen focused on Tamaki.

"Princess Ayanokoji's father will be visiting the night club tonight. Try to get us some information on him."

"So," Tamaki said and she could hear his voice in the headphones as he spoke to her. "Tell me about your family, Princess."

Kyoya covered his microphone, "If you're ever out on the floor keep in mind that you shouldn't address us here. The guests don't know that our members wear ear plugs and microphones while with them. It's imperative that they never know this."

She nodded looking back to the screen where Tamaki put his arm around her staring at her with a smile.

"Oh my family is boring, talk about me Tamaki."

"Get her talking," Kyoya said into the microphone again.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," Tamaki said suddenly looking sad. "I haven't seen my Mother in so long, and my father is so busy, we never get a chance to talk. I guess, when I hear that people have families as big as yours is. I get a little jealous and greedily want to soak up any stories they have about them, I like to pretend sometimes, that they are my own…"

The two girls sitting across from him suddenly looked very tearful.

"Well," Ayanokoji said setting down her teacup. "My mother is busy in China. She a diplomat for Japan. My father is a descendant of royalty (as I'm sure you know), so he doesn't do much but live off his family's riches. I don't have too many stories."

"That's sad. Your father and you don't do anything together as a family?"

"No, father often spends his free time gambling. He sure does love wasting money," she joked. "But then again my family has money to waste on indulgences."

"Got it, thank you Tamki," Kyoya said into the microphone turning off the switch. He took out his notebook writing down Ayanokoji's name and putting next to it the word: Gambling.

Haruhi pulled off her headphones. "I don't understand, what does knowing that accomplish?"

"The Ouran Host Club is where we gather intel from the children of major clients. Things they like, things they don't, secrets if we can get them. Then once a week we entertain their parents. It is important that they are entertained. Our family often talks up the fun they can have there and we have to live to the expectation. So anything we can learn, we want to learn it. Sometimes it can take weeks of information gathering to gain one bit of useful intel."

"What will you do with the gambling knowledge?" Haruhi asked.

"If I see Lord Ayanokoji getting bored with his time there I will see to setting up some events that can be gambled on, ensuring of course that he wins his bets. The happier he is when he leaves the more likely he'll do something needed for us in the future. My father is currently looking at some property he owns which he would like to turn into a hospital. However, in order to get it we either have to get on his good side or, (worst case scenario) we raise the stakes so he bets the property we want. Then we just make sure he loses."

Haruhi blinked, "You're all con-artists…"

"Kinda of," Kyoya said shrugging.

He put the headphones back on and switched it over to the twins.

"Kaoru, the girl at your right is Sakurazuka Kimiko, her parents own a botanical park, which ships the flowers your Grandmother loves to use in her artworks, it's rumored that their family is working on a flower cross-breed. See what information you can get on it…"

He changed the channel immediately over to Honey-senpai.

"Uh… weren't you going to listen?" Haruhi asked.

"It's all being recorded, I can review it later at my leisure," he explained. "Now, who do they have sitting with them today…"

One scan over the group and Kyoya sighed. "No one too overly important. I'll still review their recordings later however… Alright, we can head back now…"

Haruhi took off her head set and followed Kyoya out of the room.

When all the student clients had left the Host club reconvened in the middle of the room where a sofa set was placed, and they all started reviewing information.

"Who are the most important clients for tonight," Tamaki asked.

"Lord Ayanokoji is to be our primary focus this evening. The objective, keep him happy," Kyoya explained.

"Got it," Tamaki said. "Who would be best fit to entertain him?"

"From my records," Kyoya said opening his notebook. "The twins would be a good pair to keep him happy as last time he was here he seemed to have a similar personality, however, he might also enjoy Haruhi's company. It's my personal belief that he would make a good first and trial client for Haruhi."

"Alright then," Tamaki said. "Haruhi, your objective is to stay at Lord Ayanokoji's side. Keep him entertained and focused."

"Uh, how do I do that exactly?" she asked frowning.

"It's simple, you talk to him, play off the things he says and say what he wants to hear. It's not difficult. You'll catch on quick."

"We discovered he enjoys gambling so I might ask you two to put on a show," he said turning to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"We'll be ready," Honey said cheerfully.

"Alright then," Tamaki said getting to his feet. "That means we are officially done for today. Please be back by eight thirty p.m. Our doors will open to our guests at nine."

"So we have to come back?" Haruhi frowned.

"We have the Host club during the day for students, and once a week we hold an event for clients and the parents of students. It's only Monday through Thursday though," Hikaru explained.

"This is the time you should focus on homework and studying, our night event duties don't end until Midnight, and then we sometimes entertain other guests even later," Kaoru told her as the two headed for the door.

"I guess I'll just take a nap until then," Haruhi said getting to her feet.

"Haru-chan! We have beds here if you don't wanna walk all the way home," Honey said smiling at her.

"That's alright, I don't live that far away," she said heading out the door after the twins.

"Well what do you think of her?" Tamaki said turning to Kyoya.

"She's not anything special, and I think she'll be more of a hindrance than a help to our goals. But your father seemed to really want her here. We'll just have to put up with her," Kyoya explained.

Smiling nervously Tamaki sighed, "Harsh as always."

"Takashi and I will make sure to bring our dojo uniforms when we come back!" Honey said smiling before he and Mori also left.

Tamaki and Kyoya remained the only ones in the club room now.

"Is this really okay?" Tamaki asked walking over to the window where he saw Haruhi running to catch her train back home.

"Are you worried about her?" Kyoya teased.

"This… this really isn't a safe place for anyone, but especially a girl," Tamaki explained frowning.

"Well your father realizes that noble society is made up of more than just gay men and brazen women, we can gather more information with a girl, because frankly, she would be able to get information that the rest of us simply can't," Kyoya explained as he gathered up his notes.

"But that's what we had Honey-senpai for!" Tamaki snapped and then his thoughts wandered to the sort of clientele that Honey-senpai usually attracted… He went into panic mode, "Haruhi can't be exposed to  _those_  kinds of people!"

"Calm down," Kyoya said in a rather bored voice and he turned to look back at him, "We'll all keep an eye on her, especially since it'll be her first day. She'll be fine…"

Tamaki was staring at the place she disappeared with a hurt expression.

"Tamaki," he said in a serious tone. "Have I ever allowed any of our Host Club members to be harmed by our Clients?"

"No," Tamaki admitted.

"Then what makes you think I'm going to start now?" he pointed out before disappearing to the back room so he could review the audio from today's Host Club meeting.

Tamaki smiled. "Yeah, we'll protect her. She's our clubs new Princess after all…"

* * *

When Haruhi arrived back at the club-room (early because she didn't want to be rude). It looked completely different. It was set up with more lights and darker furniture. It almost had the illusion of a bar.

"There you are," Kyoya said walking over to her. He was dressed like a very fancy waiter from a well-to-do restaurant. "Here is your costume for today. Please change behind the curtain..."

She didn't argue but changed rather quickly. When she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror she felt an even bigger sense of foreboding. She wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Her outfit was very similar to Kyoya's only it had a skirt instead of slacks and it came with an apron and it had a ribbon around her ankles and wrists.

She walked out frowning, "Is this really necessary?"

Tamaki who was standing next to Kyoya when she game out looked up at her and smiled. "Look at that waitress outfit, you look adorable!"

"Are costumes important?" she asked.

"Of course," Tamaki explained. "We have a different theme each week, and costumes help keep the feel of the theme."

"Alright," Kyoya said looking at his watch. "We start taking guests in five minutes. Haruhi, here is your earpiece. Remember that we can hear everything, but don't talk directly to us. Lord Ayanokoji should be an easy client. Just talk to him, be nice, offer him food. Things like that. It should be easy. Now, if you don't mind, go ahead and get the trays over there set up with six drinks each tray. Alright?"

"Okay," Haruhi said taking the earpiece which she put in her ear, and she walked over to the table.

Kyoya turned to the rest of the Host Club gathered around him, "It's her first day, everyone keep an eye on her."

They all saluted like soldiers, and the doors of Music Room 3 opened.

* * *

Kyoya opened the doors greeting some of the richest people Haruhi had ever seen in her life. They seemed to have worn their best for the occasion. Many of the women wearing gorgeous dinner party gowns, and the men in nice pressed suits and ties.

They all sat in groups at various tables (which were arranged to make this place look like a restaurant).

"Uh, do we have food to give these people?"

"Of course," Hikaru said with an expression that told her he found her question stupid. "It's restaurant themed. Why wouldn't we have food?"

"Then… who is doing the cooking exactly?" she asked fearing for a second that was one of her expected tasks. It wasn't that she was a bad cook, but she couldn't imagine cooking for all the people that were piling in.

"We have professional chefs here," Koaru said in an answer to her question.

"Oh good," she said exhaling.

"Get to taking orders Haruhi," Kyoya said appearing behind her from out of nowhere. "We can't visit with our guest if we spend the whole time taking orders now can we?"

"Uh no," Haruhi answered frowning.

So she got to work, many people asked who she was because they had never seen her before. So she had to introduce herself at almost every table.

"Well aren't you cute," said a man at one table when she walked up to it.

"Uh, Hello. My name is Fujioka Haruhi, I'll be taking your order today," she said smiling.

"Yes, let me see…" he said looking at the menu. "I'd like a 5'1" cute little brown sparrow."

Haruhi who had had her pen read to write looked up. "Sparrow?" she said questioning. "I really don't think they put Sparrow on the menu…"

She leaned close to him to look over his shoulder to read it. Sparrow must have been a meal for the rich, but they were such cute birds, she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to eat one…

Kyoya who was by the door greeting customers asked a servant to take over as he pretended to look in more detail at the guest list. He brought his hand up to his face to rest it while he looked, but unknown to onlookers, Kyoya could speak to the rest of the Host Club's earpieces by talking into his wrist watch.

"Haruhi, you're the Sparrow, he's flirting with you," Kyoya pointed out. "Just smile and take their order."

Haruhi blinked realizing how close she was to the man's face and she jumped back. "Uh, Sparrow doesn't seem to be on the menu. Is there anything else you'd like?"

The men at the table started laughing, and they placed real orders after. Haruhi brought her orders to the servant at the door whose job was to run back and forth between there and the kitchen. On her way to another table she spotted Hikaru, talking with a group of guys.

"No seriously," he said grinning. "I'm currently helping my mother in manufacturing a female wardrobe that's male-friendly."

"What exactly does that mean?" one of the guys asked before puffing on his cigar.

"It's a collection of clothes that men can take off easily," here let me demonstrate. "Here, I got my dummy brother to put one one on today. I'll show you… Kaoru!"

Kaoru who had been talking to a small group of women looked up. "One moment ladies…"

He walked over, "Hikaru, we still have work to do before we visit, you should be—."

Hikaru grabbed his arm pulling him in front of the table. "Here watch this," he said. He licked his finger as though preparing to turn the page of a crisp new book and flicked it across the top button on Kaoru's shirt. However, all the buttons fell off and his whole shirt fell open exposing his chest. His face lit but beet red and he immediately closed it.

The girls at the table Kaoru had just left looked rather upset.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"And that boys is how it's done. Now imagine if that had been a girl at your office with double D's. I'm thinking of making a Bra that opens just as easily too," Hikaru said grinning with them.

"Well when you do make it, you send me some. I think my female coworkers are going to get a free outfit day," the man with the cigar said grinning.

Kaoru stormed away looking tearful. One of the women at the table from before half rose from her chair.

"Kaoru-kun, are you alright?" she asked.

At the sound of his brother's name Hikaru looked around, and his expression became slightly panicked as he saw Kaoru's wounded expression.

"Kaoru!" he said hurrying over. "Hey, it was just a joke, don't be like—"

"You're supposed to be my brother, why would you embarrass me like that…" he said fiddling hopelessly with his shirt trying to get it to close without the buttons.

"I didn't mean…" he said frowning. "Ah, Damn it…"

Hikaru immediately started unbuttoning his shirt and then pulled it off. The girls at the table all blushed as Hikaru held it out to his brother his face slightly red with either shame or embarrassment. It was hard to tell. "Here, wear mine…"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said frowning.

"Don't argue," Hikaru snapped ripping Kaoru's shirt off he let it fall to the floor and then pulled his own shirt onto him. "I'm sorry…"

Kaoru smiled and leaned forward kissing Hikaru on the lips. Haruhi who had been watching the scene from the corner of her eye nearly dropped the tray she was carrying out of surprise. Then Kaoru turned back to his table sitting down. "So, Miss… you were telling me about your trip to—"

Hikaru covered his mouth with the back of his hand blushing like mad, and the girls at the table were thoroughly flustered as Hikaru stormed away.

"Health code," Kyoya said when he walked by him. "Go find another shirt…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Hikaru snapped.

Haruhi blinked. Did he really just kiss his brother?

"Haru-chan!" Honey called from where he was seated. "How much longer on our dessert?"

"Uh…" Haruhi looked at the table number he was at and checked to see the number on the tray she was carrying. "Oh… this is yours…"

"The strawberry one is for Shachou-sama," Honey said looking up with a smile. "I remembered!" he cheered.

Haruhi handed it to him and Honey grabbed his piece after, he was about to take a bit of his own piece when the Company President turned to him. "Let's play a game Honey."

"A game?"

"Yes, here," he said grabbing under his chin he grabbed the strawberry from his cake. "Hold this in your mouth but don't bit into it until I say, and you can eat your piece. If you fail then you don't get your cake…"

He didn't wait for Honey to agree or disagree, but had him bite it lightly. Laughing slightly at how ridiculous he looked he turned back to the people across from him and started talking business to them. Honey did look rather embarrassed, the President's hand ran absentmindedly through Honey's hair and down his neck as he spoke with the people across from him.

"Hey wait a—" Haruhi began only she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders steering her away. When she looked up she saw it was Tamaki.

"Haruhi let me introduce you to Ayanokoji-sama," he said walking her over to a man who had come in a formal male kimono. He had long red hair, and clearly was not Japanese.

"Hi," she said forcing a smile before glancing back at Honey (who she had not forgotten about). Only Tamaki blocked her line of sight. "Now now, Haruhi. Don't be rude."

"Haruhi is in the same grade as your daughter," Tamaki explained happily. "She's an exemplary commoner student."

"A commoner? Really," he said sounding quite interested as she led her over to a sitting area. "Is it difficult for commoners to get into this school?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't find it too difficult, but I did work and study very hard to be accepted," she pointed out. "As long as someone puts in the effort I don't think it's too—"

"Phew!" Tamaki said smiling and turning to Kyoya with the air of a man who had just skillfully diverted a crisis. Kyoya however wasn't too impressed. He would often put out 100 crises' a day. So, Tamaki's feat was hardly impressive.

"Are you and my daughter friends?" he asked.

"Uh, I just started today, and I didn't even get my schedule yet. So…"

"Well I'll tell my daughter to keep an eye out for you. I'm sure the two of you will be good friends," he said politely.

She had only had a brief glimpse of the girl and from the little she knew of her (and even though Haruhi didn't like to judge) she didn't see their becoming friends as very likely.

The conversation sorta went down hill from there Ayanokoji quickly became bored with Haruhi's talk and she wasn't very skilled at playing off his words to find something he would prefer to talk about. "Alright everyone," Kyoya called to the room at large. "We're going to have a friendly bout between our very own Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Please take the next five minutes and place your bets."

Everyone began talking excitedly and Ayanokoji's expression perked up immediately. "A bet? Really?" he said happily.

"Haruhi, who would you bet on between the two of them?" he asked.

"Uh…" Haruhi didn't know them well enough to be able to say. She had never seen either of them fight. "I don't know…"

"Hhmm…" Ayanokoji looked from Honey to Mori from across the room. "I'm gonna have to choose the safe bet. The tall guy has to be the better fighter don't you think?"

"Uh… yeah…." Haruhi shrugged. If she was betting… she had to admit that she would bet on Mori too.

* * *

"Well I guess you're gonna lose that piece of cake Honey," the company president said teasingly. "I wasn't going to say when until todays even was over."

Honey looked sadly at the piece of cake he wasn't going to get to eat after all…

"I'll tell you what, I'll at least show you I have confidence in you. I'll put 400,000 yen on you to win," he said nodding to the man across from his who wrote out his bet on a piece of paper for him. He ran his fingers up Honey's neck into his hairline making him shiver a little. "Don't let me down okay, I could really use the money."

When the final bell was called stating that Honey and Mori should get ready for the fight. Honey got to his feet biting into the strawberry, mostly because he knew he could fight while carrying it.

"Aw, you lost," the President teased.

"Guess so," Honey said flicking the top half of the strawberry at him, and it landed on his pure white suit making a stain instantly upon contact.

"Why you—" he began but Honey had already hopped over the back of the sofa and hurried over to the changing area so he could put on his judo uniform.

"You okay," Mori asked him when it was just the two of them.

"I didn't get my cake…" he said frowning. "It looked really yummy too…"

Mori smiled, "You can have cake later."

* * *

The dance floor was immediately turned into a martial arts fighting mat. Honey and Mori walked out before all the people, bowed and then took their stance.

"Last minute call, anymore bets?" Kyoya asked. When no one answered he raised his arm and called, "Begin!"

Immediately Mori and Honey started a fierce battle with kicks and jumps and flips. Haruhi was a bit taken aback by them. She had not expected them to be that good.

Ayanokoji was getting rather excited about the match. He along with a number of other people were screaming joyfully. He had wrapped his arm around Haruhi as he yelled and in the process was swinging her rather roughly around.

The twins had spotted this. Hikaru pushed between her and Ayanokoji cheering just as loud as he was, and Kaoru had appeared at his other side looking awestruck. "Wow Sir! Did you see that!"

He seemed to have forgotten about Haruhi in the commotion and Tamaki took that opportunity to lead her away to the back groom. Kyoya was seated at a table flipping quickly through the bets.

"Hurry and find Ayanokoji-san's name. We have to see who he voted for.

"I was there when he wrote it," Haruhi said. "He voted for Mori-senpai."

Kyoya looked up at her, "You're one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes."

Kyoya clicked some buttons on his watch and then brought it to his mouth, "Mori-senpai, you're to win this match. Honey-senpai, take a dive."

The three of them hurried back out just in time to see Mori slam Honey into the mat pinning him down far enough to the side that his arm was out of bounds.

"Isn't this more like wrestling rather than judo?" she asked frowning.

"Yeah, kinda," Tamaki said smiling.

No one seemed to care, just as long as a victor was determined. The winners were talking excitedly and the losers looked rather grumpy. The Shachou in the white suit was storming towards the exit rather grumpily.

"I'll be billing you for this suit," he said to Kyoya in a rather annoyed tone as he indicated the stain honey had made on it.

"My apologies," Kyoya said. "If you leave your jacket with me I'll get it dry cleaned myself, and as a courtesy your debt from what you gambled on is waived."

"Well good," he said taking his jacket off and handing it to him. "And I want that brat to bring it back to me personally."

"As you wish Sir," Kyoya said with a polite nod before the man left.

One by one their guests piled out and when the last one was politely steered away Kyoya closed the door behind them sighing. "Finally," he said.

"You did good for your first day," Tamaki said smiling to her as he undid his tie.

"Thanks," Haruhi said frowning.

Honey and Mori were still in their Kendo uniforms and they were sitting on one of the sofa seats talking.

"Honey," Kyoya said frowning at him. "We have to talk about this…"

He held up the man's jacket.

Honey didn't even look up from his bunny toy, "He deserved it."

"Yes, well regardless, I have to pay for the cleaning and the money he lost during his bet…"

"I'll pay that," Honey said frowning.

"Not to mention I said you would bring it back to him personally once it was cleaned," Kyoya told him.

Honey looked up at that. "No way!"

"Honey-senpai," Kyoya said frowning. "You can't let your anger get the better of you in those situations. This is your punishment. Have it cleaned, bring it to him personally and apologize. You know Shachou Haroh-san is the President of one of my Father's partnering Research Facilities."

He handed Honey the coat and added, "We cannot be on his bad side…"

Honey nodded curtly but didn't say anything.

"Alright, everyone. Good job," Kyoya said to the room. "Go ahead and go home."

So Haruhi went and changed and walked out of the school in darkness. It was odd to be on a school campus this late at night. When she got to the entrance she turned left and started walking to the train station.

* * *

When Kyoya arrived home is father called to him through the office door that Kyoya had intended to just pass by. He took a deep breath and turned back walking into the room. "Yes father?"

"How did it go today with Ayanokoji-sama? He asked not looking up from his files.

Kyoya opened up his own file glancing down it, "He seemed entertained. I expect him to come back soon, and we are keeping his daughter quite happy while she's at the club. It seems she still has feelings for Tamaki even after the summer break, so I have put him in charge of looking after her when she's in the clubroom and on field trips."

"How soon can you get me his property?"

"If all goes well, one month," Kyoya answered.

"That's too far away."

"My apologies, when do you want it by?"

"The second you can get it. I need it quickly; I have already started building on it…"

Kyoya who had been preparing to write down a date looked up at that. "You've already started building, Father you don't own his property yet…"

"That is why I said quickly," he explained. "Besides it his furthest one out in the country-side. He won't likely visit it any time soon. Make this happen Kyoya."

"As you wish," Kyoya said writing the characters for Top Priority on Ayanokoji's file and he instantly began racking his brain for how he could get this done quickly.

"Now, tell me about the new girl…"

"Fujioka Haruhi. The Ayanokoji family supply the money that pays for the charity funds allowing her to attend. She's plain, in many cases rather oblivious. She's good for carrying trays and greeting customers, but I don't think she's gonna have much Host Club potential. She doesn't seem to have much of an appeal. I had assigned her to Ayanokoji-sama thinking she might be best being female and all. However, she had a hard time socializing."

"Now, I heard there was a bit of a row between Haninozuka and Haroh-san… Is it fixable?"

"Yes, I have already begun to repair the situation."

"Haroh-san is a very dear and old family friend. If you have to, remind Haninozuka of his place. His family swore to obey the SHO Oukoku no matter what it cost them."

SHO Oukoku, that was the code-name for his Father's vision. What Japan would be called once he took it over.

"I understand Father," he answered.

"Well then. Keep me updated. I'm off to bed…" he said clapping his son on the shoulder as he walked out.

Though he stopped at the door. "Oh, I should let you know that I have chosen a fiancé for you. I would like you to meet her tomorrow. Keep seven o'clock open and wear you best outfit."

Kyoya exhaled deeply, "Yes Father…"

With that he heard his Father head down the hall, and Kyoya sighed taking off his glasses. Did that man really think he could do anything and he would just magically be there to make sure it all worked out? Now he had a fiancé to deal with…

He took a deep breath and then headed upstairs to get to work.

* * *

Mori walked home that night heading to the small old fashioned cabin out in the woods. When he got there he slid the door open and found his brother playing video games at their kotatsu, which as the moment was just a table. It wasn't quite cold enough for the blanket yet.

"Did you finish your homework?" he asked him.

"Yup!" he declared happily.

"Then it's bed time," Mori told him closing the door behind him.

"Ah… Taka-ni, I only have three more levels!"

"It will be there in the morning," Mori said taking the controller from him he saved it and turned off the game.

"Fine…" Satoshi said heading towards his room he stopped at the door. "Oh, Taka-ni… I got a mission tomorrow. So I'll be home late."

Mori nodded, and with a wave Satoshi disappeared into his room.

Mori walked over looking at the file that his brother had left so carelessly on the counter. It had all the information of the house he was breaking into, what he would have to steal once he got in there. His brother was supposed to memorize these things and burn them once he had.

Mori walked into Satoshi's room and turned on the light.

Satoshi blinked at the sudden intrusion and sat up. "What's wrong?"

Mori held out the file to him. "Did you memorize this?"

"Not yet…" Satoshi admitted.

"Then do so, burn it as soon as you're done," Mori ordered before going to his room. He sat down interlacing his fingers in thought.

* * *

"Take this one," his Master demanded handing Mitsukuni a small tea glass filled with liquid. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed it in one shot. "This one paralyzes you, but you have to stay focused through it. Now on your feet. We'll have a bout to see how long you can fight it."

His teacher set had set a stop watch the moment Honey had drank the liquid, and the two of them got in position for a fight.

Two moves into their bout and Honey already felt it working. His limbs were growing numb. Similar to the feeling of when you fall asleep on your arm, only it was over his entire body. Another lunge and his Master knocked his fighting stick from his hand, Honey fell to his knees.

"Really?" his Master said. "This dose was only slightly stronger than the last one… You should be able to fight this…"

Honey was trying, but as his Master had pointed out many times. His small stature would often mean that regular doses of poison and drugs would affect him twice as much so developing a tolerance to them was essential.

Honey reached for his weapon only his Master kicked it from his reach, and with his foot he shoved Honey to the ground on his back.

"You look upset," his Master said taking the tip of his wooden sword pushing it into Honey's stomach to the point it was evidently painful. "And now your dead. Do you see where your weakness has landed you?"

He pulled the wooden sword back kneeling next to him. "Your Mother now sits crying over your grave, your Father endures the shame of what a failure his first born is, and all the people you were supposed to protect on your mission have now met horrible and gruesome ends."

Honey closed his eyes imagining it, and an overwhelming sense of shame settled in his chest. Failing to protect someone he was in charge of, it was probably his worst fear… He was trying hard to move but his limbs felt heavy and hallow. Similar to the sensation you get when you accidentally fall asleep on your arm, though without the prickliness.

"It was such a low dose that it should wear off in a half hour," his Master said removing from his pocket a small knife. "But you need to endure the indignity of your failure. Or else how will you ever learn?"

He placed the blade on the side of Honey's face, "Your father told me to avoid your face (at all costs) during training. So where else should I start?"

* * *

"Ma, we're home!" the twins called when they entered their house.

"Hello Masters," said one of their servants. "I'm sorry, but your Mother is out."

"Is Dad here?" Kaoru asked.

"He is seeing to matters in Hokkaido at the moment."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, both of them were thinking the same thing…

"Are you hungry? I can request the cooks to make you something."

"Nah, that's alright, we'll be upstairs…"

They went up the stairs and down the hall into the room they shared, Hikaru closed the door after they entered. Their room was large, and they had a King sized bed that they both slept on. Everything was encased in darkness until the lights came on with the flick of the switch.

"Ma and Dad haven't been home in Months…" Hikaru snapped throwing his thing in a corner.

"She said she was coming home today…" Kaoru sighed. "I really thought we were going to get to see her."

"Eh, who cares!" Hikaru snapped. "We only need the two of us anyway…"

Kaoru collapsed on their bed. Yeah, they only needed the two of them. But it would still be nice to see their parents now and again. The last time one of them had been home, they only stayed for a few hours, and they had been gone a few months prior. If he had to add it all up, Kaoru wouldn't have been surprised if the total amount of time they had spent with their parents amounted to one month of their entire memorable lives.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tamaki said walking into the second mansion belonging to the Suoh family. Due to certain circumstances, he was not allowed in the main house.

All the servants greeted him with a smile.

"Tamaki-san, did you have a good day at the Host Club!" shouted one of his most energetic servants.

"Fairly good," he said smiling. "We have a new member in our club, and our event today went off without much incident."

"Wonderful," another servant said taking his jacket.

"Master," came the voice of Shima-san the head servant of the second Suoh family mansion. "You should get to bed immediately. Your father wishes to have you sit in on a business meeting at six in the morning."

"Six?" Tamaki looked at his watch. It was already two-thrity. "WHA! I better get to bed then. Goodnight everyone!"

Tamaki was unnaturally close to his servants. In the Suoh family, they treated servants as being a part of the house. Not really people. Tamaki however had become dear friends with them all, and thus they treated him a bit more informally than servants normally did. It was a little like a family rather than a number of servants caring for the young Master of a rich family.

* * *

Having only had one day of class their first week, this day started her first full week of classes, and they were more difficult than she thought for two reasons. One, the professors clearly expected a lot. Two, many of the students didn't seem to be taking the class seriously. Haruhi had the suspicion that they were either really smart (and therefore found the work easy). Or they simply didn't care about their grades. She later found out that a lot of them probably got their grades through bribery. For as she was leaving her history class one of the girls (who had been paying the least amount of attention) had gone up to the teacher after class saying, "You're coming to my Father's yacht party still, aren't you Sensei?"

The twins from the Host club were in most of her classes, but even though she said hi, they only vaguely acknowledged her.

"Haruhi," said the voice of the Ayanokoji girl from the other day. Haruhi had been on her way to her next class when she called to her.

"Yes?" Haurhi said.

"I was wondering if you might sit with me at lunch today," she said smiling.

"Uh, that's alright. I like to eat by myself—"

Suddenly an arm was thrown around her shoulders and one of the twins laughingly pulled her close. "Nonsense Haruhi!" he said. Turning to Seika. "She would love to join you."

"Wonderful," she said. "Until then…"

With that Seika and the four girls who seemed to shadow her everywhere departed.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked frowning up at him.

"The question is, what are  _you_  doing?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket and staring at her with a disapproving look.

"What?"

"Just because you're not currently in the Host Club room, it doesn't mean you get to act as you please. You still have to be nice to our customers. If they ask you to sit with them, then do it."

"Ugh, even on my time off!" she groaned.

"You don't have a choice," he said turning away shrugging. "None of us do."

Haruhi blinked at that last remark, that she was sure he hadn't realized she heard…

* * *

"So you're a commoner," Seika said grinning as Haruhi sat with her and her other friends during their lunch break. "And now a Host Club member? I thought all the Host Club members were supposed to be boys, and yet you got in somehow…"

"Uh… yeah. I'm working there. It helps pay my tuition."

"Surely not all of it," Seika said. "They would have to be paying you an awful lot. Someone else must be footing the rest of your bill."

"Uh… I guess so," Haruhi said. That would make sense. She supposed the school's president was paying for what her service in the Host Club didn't cover.

"My father actually created quite a few charities, one of them being the funds that pays for underprivileged students like yourself to attend institutions such as Ouran," she explained.

"…" Haruhi didn't understand what she was getting at.

"I mean it would be a shame for funding like that to disappear suddenly. You wouldn't be able to afford to go to school here."

Haruhi thought she understood what she was trying to say, and she didn't like it.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"No of course not. Nothing so ominous," she said laughing slightly. "I just thought. Since it is thanks to my family that you're here, it would be nice if you… ingratiate yourself to me a bit. You may start by carrying my bag to my next class."

Haruhi frowned.

"Well," she said. "I'm off then…"

She got up and obstinately didn't even bother to touch her bag as she left.

 _Is she really expecting me to carry it_? Haruhi thought. And after she got a ways away Seika turned back. "Are you coming or not?"

Haruhi glanced down at the bag and her bento box which had had hardly gotten a chance to touch. She sighed. "Yeah…"

She grabbed Seika's bag and hurried after her.

The twins who had been watching from a distance glanced at each other but said nothing. They couldn't hear the conversation from where they were sitting but were already speculating about what had occurred.

* * *

At the clubroom, the Princess was certainly taking advantage of the situation. Constantly asking Haruhi to do this and that (in addition to the things expected of her in the Host Club).

"Haruhi, it's good to see you have become such good friends with her Highness," Tamaki said smiling. When Haruhi handed her a cupcake.

"We had a wonderful chat at lunch," Seika said taking the plate from her. "We have decided to be good friends."

"I'm glad to hear it. Haruhi has just started at this school so please take care of her Princess," Tamaki said casting one of his famous smiles.

"Weren't we supposed to get more boys in the club room with Haru-chan here?" Honey asked Kyoya as he watched the scene from afar.

"It's only been a day," Kyoya said. "You can't expect news to travel that fast."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"By the way, did you get the it cleaned yet?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his clipboard.

Honey frowned, "Yes, it's clean…"

"So I can trust that you'll deliver it after your club activities then…"

"…"

"Senpai?" Kyoya said more sternly.

"Yeah, fine…"

Smiling Kyoya headed over to another area to check on some of their guests.

Honey was frowning but still eating the cake in front of him. The members of the Host Club sometimes joked, that the day something tragic enough occurred to make Honey stop eating cake. That would be the day the world ended.

"What's wrong Honey? What don't you want to deliver?" asked the girls around him and Takashi.

"It's nothing," he said smiling for them. "I'm fine."

"I'll go with you," Takashi whispered to him softly when there was a point in the conversation with the girls that they were distracted enough to likely not hear him.

Honey looked up at him and smiled. "You're the best Takashi!"

The girls glanced back at that and their eyes sparkled seeing the way Honey smiled up at him.

Haruhi was removing some wilted flowers from one of the club room's vases (as Kyoya had asked her to). Tamaki came over to her smiling. "Is this the new bouquet then?"

Haruhi had set the replacement flowers on the table beside it for the time being. "Yeah."

Tamaki pulled one out and turned to her sliding it behind her ear, "There you go, now even the honey bees will know how sweet you are."

A bunch of girl who were closest to them suddenly fawned with resounding "Awwwwww!"

Haruhi looked up at him strangely, "I don't think honey bees are attracted to this type of flower…"

Tamaki's face fell. Kyoya was right, Haruhi didn't seem to understand flirting at all. He had talked to Tamaki about it that morning over the phone, and he had been instructed to try and make Haruhi more receptive to it. It seemed it was going to be harder than he thought.

"Haruhi!" Seika called suddenly sounding a bit upset.

Haruhi hurried over to her. "Yes?"

"There seems to be a scuff on my shoe… Clean it for me won't you?" she demanded.

Looking kind of annoyed Haruhi sighed, "Let me just go get some polish…"

She hurried off to the storage closet.

"My you're being a tad harsh aren't you?" Tamaki asked eyeing her.

"I believe you are supposed to service me today," she snapped glaring up at him with a half ass smile. "So sit and talk to me…"

Tamaki stared at her for a second as though considering something about her, and then he smiled. "But of course my lady."

* * *

Honey stood outside the manor belonging to Shachou Haroh-san. Frowning Honey held the man's stupid jacket in his hand and stood at the street entrance.

"C'mon," Takashi said urging him forward.

"Takashi you do it!" Honey said pushing the jacket into his arms. "I'll wait here."

"C'mon," Takashi said again. "The sooner you do it; the sooner it'll be over."

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the jacket and turned back. They walked up to his house and rang the doorbell.

A servant answered.

"Yes?"

"May we see Shachou Haroh-san?" Honey asked dully.

"Oh I'm sorry, the Master is currently out at the moment. He had an emergency business trip to attend."

Honey blinked and suddenly grinned. "That's great! Could you please give this to him and tell him Haninozuka Mistsukuni says he's sorry…"

"Certainly," she said happily taking the jacket from him.

"Thank you! Bye bye!" Honey happily jumped down the steps heading back to the road and Mori followed him.

"Heh heh!" Honey smiled turning around he walked backwards for a minute so he could talk to Mori. "How lucky am I?"

Takashi smiled at how happy he looked. Honey meant a great deal to him, even if he couldn't often show it…

* * *

A few Host Club events had gone by now, Haruhi continued to serve the "Princess," but it wasn't bad. She had noticed that Seika became extra commanding whenever Tamaki would speak to her, which she didn't know why. Seika clearly liked Tamaki and for some reason saw her as a threat.

The Host Club was really nice to her while in-club. But outside it, they rarely acknowledged her with anything more than a "hi." She wasn't complaining, but… Everyone in the Host Club had at least one other Host Club member they spoke to regularly outside of the Club. Honey and Takashi, the Twins, Kyoya and Tamaki. She wasn't too upset about it. She liked having the freedom and choice to keep club life separate from school life. Though Seika was making that hard for her.

During one of the days in which she was toting around Seika's stuff she got a glimpse of the Host Club together outside of the club. They were all huddled in a group and seemed to be whispering.

They all had serious looks on their faces, even Honey who most of the time was smiling and cheerful.

"Uh…" Haruhi started heading in their direction to ask them what had happened when Seika's hand stopped her.

"Where are you going Haruhi?" she looked in the direction she was headed, and when she saw the group her eyes narrowed and she smiled.

She started walking towards them, "Oh Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked up and smiled.

The files they were looking at were closed immediately as they came towards them. Kyoya tucked the papers under his arm, Honey leaned back clutching to his bunny and smiling up at Takashi. The twin wrapped an arm around each other and moved to block what Kyoya had stowed away.

"Hello my Princess," Tamaki said smiling.

"What are you all doing, huddled together all secretively…" she asked smiling.

"Planning our next Host Club event," he said. "We want all the ladies to be surprised."

"Host Club event?" Haruhi said under her breath. If that's the case shouldn't she be a part of it? She was a member of the Host Club right?

"What are we doing?" she asked Tamaki.

"Oh uh… we're doing…" he paused. They clearly had not been discussing that subject.

Kyoya took a step forward. "We're holding a Samurai era event."

"Oh, my. Well I can't miss that. I'd love to see you in a Samurai uniform," Seika said smiling. "Will that be tonight?"

"Unfortunately no," Kyoya said. "It'll take some time to order the uniforms. But I will inform you personally which day we will host that event."

"Wonderful," she said grinning, she placed a hand on Tamaki's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

She turned heading out.

"What were you guys—" Haruhi began but stopped abruptly when Seika called to her.

"Haruhi! I'm leaving!" she snapped.

"Yeah sorry," Haruhi sighed. If the Host Club didn't want to involve her then what did it matter… It's not like she cared that much…

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered.

She turned back and Tamaki leaned close to her, "Put up with her for just a little while more…"

With that he waved and loudly declared, "See you at the club Haruhi."

Him and the rest of the Host club headed off in different directions.

 _What did he mean a little while more_ …

* * *

It was Friday again, just before the Samurai Themed Host Club event was to meet with their guests Kyoya called a meeting with everyone so they all sat together waiting to hear what this was all about.

"Haruhi, you can go ahead and start getting ready," Tamaki said smiling. "I'm sure we'll just discuss some boring matters…"

Haruhi frowned. Left out again… Whatever, she didn't really care too much. Knowing by now where her locker room changing area was she shrugged and started heading in that direction. "Alright then, see you soon."

"Actually Tamaki, this meeting concerns her as well. She can stay," Kyoya explained as he came in the room, so she took a seat with everyone else feeling horribly uncomfortable in the poofy dress that was the girl's school uniform, she hated putting it on every day.

"Haruhi, do you understand yet what we're doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh, not… really," she admitted. "I mean you guys are like spies I guess. You get information for your families…"

"And do you understand why we do that?"

"Um… so they can be richer?" she asked.

Hikaru snickered at her simple answer.

"Alright," Kyoya said. "Let me try asking you this… What are the things every civilization needs?"

"As far as…" she urged not quite sure what he was getting at.

"Necessities, if you were building a country from scratch what are the first issues you would address?"

"Let's see…" Haruhi said contemplating the question. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her answer and she felt a bit put on the spot. "Food and water, Shelter, Health, Safety and… Clothing."

"The bare essentials," Kyoya said fixing his glasses. "Now think of the members of our Host Club. Do you know what our families do?"

"Uh… not in details," Haruhi admitted.

"The Suoh family has a number of hotels, restaurants and construction companies. Which covers the first two on that list. My family specializes in health and medicine. We own the largest portion of hospitals and research facilities in Japan. The Haninozuka family has been responsible for the safety of the Japanese citizens for countless generations and have trained almost every Japanese army in history dating back to the days of the Samurai (though many believe it stems back even further). The Hittachins are directly and indirectly responsible for over 70% of the clothing manufactured here as well."

Haruhi looked around at everyone. What did this mean exactly…?

"Our parents are seeking to control every aspect of this country from its food it's clothes. This would put just a handful of families in control of our entire country. That is what our parents are seeking, and that is what we are trying to give them…" Kyoya explained. "By knocking out or buying out any competitors they may have; we are slowly getting closer to this goal."

She looked around at them all, and for the first time the full weight of just how powerful their families were seemed to hit her.

"Now, can you think of anything that would be useful to civilizations that aren't necessarily a necessity?"

"Uh…" Haruhi had to think a minute on that one. "Education, technology, weaponry, transportation…"

She hesitated on the last one looking up at him, and he responded with one of his cold smiles. "As you may or may not be aware, the members of the Host Club in addition to being diligently versed in our families' respected fields. We are also the top students in our grades. Each of us coming in as first or second in our respective years. Thus Education-wise we are at the top. Each of us has a specialization in technology as well. For example, I am well versed in coding and hacking, and Honey-senpai is studying to be an engineer, etc. Now, as far as transportation and weaponry are concerned. We don't have a Host Club member with a focus on those fields. Which brings me to what I called you all here for. Our newest Host Club member comes from a family that specializes in those fields…"

"Wha!" Honey blinked. "We have another new host club member!?"

"Yes," Kyoya said fixing his glasses once again. "And today is her first day. So everyone keep an eye on her."

"HER!?" they all gasped together.

The door to the club room opened and in stepped a girl with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes. "Oh, I guess this is the right place after all!"

"Yes, Renge please come in," Kyoya said, and he turned to the rest of the Host Club smiling one of his cold smiles. "This is Houshakuji Renge. She is… my fiancé."

Everyone looked floored.

"It's nice to meet you all, I will be running this club with my beloved Kyoya from today on…"

"Running?" the twins said together.

"Well, we don't have time to discuss that," Kyoya said. "The guests will be arriving soon."

"Did he plan us running out of time to talk about this development?" Tamaki asked frowning.

"Yeah, he planned it…" the twins said sighing.

"Well at least then Haruhi isn't our little newbie anymore…" Tamaki said patting her head as he walked by her. "C'mon everyone, let's get dressed… It's show time…"

Haruhi went to her changing area and found a pile of clothes. "Am I really supposed to wear all of this?"

Renge walked in behind her. "You sure are," she said grinning.

"I'll help you change if you want," she said walking over picking up one of the many fabrics. "The Edo era Japanese Princess gowns can be difficult to put on…"

"Japanese Princess?" Haruhi sighed. "Why do I have to be a Japanese Princess?"

"Well what do you want to be, a Japanese Edo era commoner?" she snapped frowning. "I picked these characters because they have a romanticized appeal. No one has fantasies about commoners. They have fantasies about nobel worriers, rich people, and royalty! Now take off your clothes so we can get moving."

"Are you really Kyoya-senpai's fiancé?" Haruhi asked after taking off her dress.

"Sure am," she said as she helped Haruhi pull the massive garments around her. "His Father choose me a few days ago, so I was flown here from France to get to know him."

"So, your family deals with transportation and weaponry?" Haruhi asked.

"Well my parents have a number of car factories and airline manufacturing companies, and we do have a few factories that make weapons like guns, bombs, etc. I am expert at disarming and disabling bombs," she finished her sentence just as she tied the last robe on the dress. "There we go… You look beautiful!"

"What are you dressing up as?" Haruhi asked her.

"I am the noble wife of a Samurai," she said hurrying to put her outfit on. "Unlike what most people think, a number of samurai wives were almost (if not just) as fierce as their husbands. They were trained in the art of fighting as well to often defend their homes and children from intruders."

She spun around when she had put all of it on. "Don't I look like a fierce Samurai's wife?"

"You look like a foreigner in Japanese clothes…" she said.

Renge looked a little hurt by that so she added, "But you know Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai probably will too…"

When they came back into the club room the boys were already finished, Mori was helping Honey-senpai fix his bandana.

"Oh you all look great! Mori, be constantly fixing Honey's clothes and helping him with various things, that's the mark of a good nenja after all…" Renge said grinning.

"Do you mean ninja?" Haruhi asked.

"No, nenja," she corrected immediately. "The nenja was the adult Samurai who would take on a young boy as their apprentice, they teach them the art of the Samurai not to mention acts of love until the younger of the two came of age. It was much like a marriage, with a loyal bond until one of the pair met an untimely death. They were forbidden from having other same-sex partners, but women for either of them was fine. So both parties could still be married, even though a bond between the two would never die! Isn't it romantic!"

"I wouldn't call it that…" Haruhi said frowning.

Tamaki who had been talking with Kyoya turned then and his face lit up when he saw Haruhi in her Japanese Princess gown.

"Uh…"

Haruhi turned to him blinking… "Yes?"

"Nothing…" he said turning away. "You look nice Haruhi… I mean… Oujou-sama."

Haruhi sighed at the title. "Alright, let's get this over with… This outfit is heavy…"

"Get used to it," Kyoya said. "It's Friday remember, so you'll be wearing that tonight too."

"Oh yeah," Haruhi frowned.

The doors opened and the Host Club student guests came piling in.


	2. Haruhi's Selfless Mission

Renge was walking around the Host Club examining their interactions with the guests, and was standing rather close to the twins while she watched Mori and Honey from afar. Mori was pretending to instruct Honey on the proper way to hold his Samurai sword.

"Oh I just knew their forbidden romance pairing would fit well with this era…" she said smiling.

Hikaru who had overheard her words turned back to look at her. "Uh, wait a minute… Kaoru and I are the forbidden romance pairing at the Host Club."

"You CAN have more than one forbidden romance pairing…" Renge said frowning at him. Feeling slightly offended, since Regne had arrived what… today. She shouldn't have this much of a cocky attitude.

"They're not a forbidden romance pairing…" Hikaru snapped getting up from his seat and walking around to her. "I mean they're barely a romance pairing…"

"On the contrary, they are actually a 3 degree forbidden pairing, whereas you guys are only two…" Renge stated in a tone that seemed to scream. _I'm right, you're wrong. Deal with it!_

"They are not 3 degrees forbidden," Hikaru snapped, then he paused realizing what he was saying. "What does that even mean…"

Renge sighed. "Oh boys, you have so much to learn from me… The number plus degrees forbidden is the number of taboos present in their relationship. You two, Hikaru and Kaoru are only a forbidden romance by two degrees. The first one being you're twins. Then second being, you're both boys."

Kaoru got up at that (completely abandoning the girl's they were entertaining) in the process. "But we're siblings and we're twins… So wouldn't that be three total…"

Renge who had her arms folded and was frowning at them sighed, "Being Siblings and twins are the same thing. You can only count that as one degree. But Honey and Mori are still three degrees."

The twins turned to each other quickly counting on their fingers.

"Honey has a childish appearance giving the impression of a forbidden adult child relationship," Hikaru pointed out holding up one finger.

"They're both male," Kaoru said holding up one.

They pondered for a few seconds and then looked at Renge who was grinning cheekily. "Keep going…"

"What else is there?" Hikaru asked.

"What else is there?" she laughed and lowering her voice so only the twins could hear she added. "The third taboo is incest of course."

"They're not siblings…" The twins proclaimed together.

"Incest covers a broader category than just siblings!" Renge snapped. "They're cousins."

"By marriage…" Hikaru said frowning. "That can't count."

"It counts!" Renge snapped.

"But no one in the school knows their cousins…" Hikaru explained.

"Yeah, that whole thing is a big secret…" Kaoru pointed out. Mori (while technically related to Honey) was forbidden from revealing it. He like his brother Satoshi, were not to be associated with Honey's family that way if they ever had a high risk break in that needed to be done. They could prove no ties to them should they get caught. It was basically insurance to allow the Haninozuka's to do as they please even when some of their actions were illegal.

"Yeah, that's right. So I guess I was wrong…"

The twins grinned at being right.

"I guess their actually four degrees…" she said pondering it.

"What four!" the twins snapped. "You just said you were wrong."

"I was wrong in the sense that no one knows their related so we can't play up the incest angel here… However, they're still another category that makes their relationship forbidden, putting them at four degrees even if we can only reveal three of them to the public…"

The twins frowned trying to come up with it…

"Is it not obvious? It's probably their strongest and most alluring one…" she explained in a louder voice and the girls at Hikaru and Kaoru's table turned in their direction. The twins glanced at each other and shrugged at the same time, they didn't have a clue.

She sighed loudly once more. "Fine I'll just inform you simple minded boys. Honey and Mori's strongest forbidden romance element is the forbidden romance between a Master and Servant…"

Haruhi who had been listening to this had glanced over at Honey and Mori in that moment. Honey had pretended to fall down, and Mori had appeared at his side to help him to his feet. The girl's immediately swarmed Honey asking if he was alright or if he was hurt.

"I think I hurt my knee…" Honey frowned.

Mori immediately lifted Honey on to a nearby rock (rocks and trees had been added to the Host club to give the appearance of being outdoors in the back of the property of an ancient Samurai's mansion) and pulled up the pant leg of his Samurai uniform. He examined Honey's knee and placed a kiss on it to make it feel better.

"Please be careful," Mori said ruffling his hair lightly. "I do not wish anything bad to happen to you…"

Haruhi didn't really understand it, or why the girls seemed to swoon over any of these Host Club members…

"See," Renge declared smartly.

"I didn't even think of that…" Hikaru said frowning…

"And that's why…" Kyoya began as he was walking by with the ever-present clipboard he always seemed to have. "…she's now co-manager of the Host Club."

"CO-MANAGER!" The twins snapped together.

Haruhi frowned. _How can she be co-manager already if she just joined today_?

"Oh Haruhi, I want—" Princess Ayanokoji had just started another one of her demands when Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Princess, but Haruhi is today in the character of a royal Japanese Princess. She would have to break character to see to your needs now. However, …"

He stood up kneeling on bending knee to her. "I am at your service Princess. Please ask me for anything…"

"In that case, I would like some water. I'm parched…" she said.

"Coming right up my Lady…" Tamaki said. He hurried over to the well to draw her some water. ((Yes, these rich bastards somehow got a working old-timey well into the music room)). Haruhi frowned… _these rich bastards_ … How can they afford half of this crap?

Renge who saw what was happening got a devilish grin on her face and she ran over to the twins to whisper to them quickly, the same grin got plastered on the twin's faces and they hurried to carry out whatever she had asked.

Tamaki pulled a bucket of water up and looked down into it at his own reflection. "Nice and clear," he said.

"HEY YOU!"

Tamaki turned to the sound of the voice to see the twins standing back to back looking rather tough. "Who said you could take water from our well!"

"Your well…" Tamaki said questionably. "What are you two…"

"This well belongs to Princess Haruhi! You can't take water from it without her permission! We the first rank Imperial guards of her Royal Highness shall not stand for this insolence! You shall be punished!"

"Wait what?" Tamaki said frowning. He hadn't been filled in on any of this…

Kaoru and Hikaru both drew out their swords and lunged plunging it into the bucket Tamaki was holding. It fell out of his hands and splashed all over Honey who had been watching with anticipation nearby. He was suddenly soaked from head to toe, and as was expected, he began to cry.

"Oh no… Her Highness Princess Haruhi, surely won't spare either of them!" Renge called from the crowd as though pretending to be an onlooker like the rest of them.

Figuring out which way Renge was trying to get the skit to go, the twins immediately declared that the two of them be taken to their Princess.

Haruhi had spent much of their event sitting with her elaborate gown fanned out around her. Mostly because it was too hard to move in. Hikaru and Kaoru pretended to force Honey and Tamaki before her as though they were prisoners. Tamaki for some reason hadn't figured out this was a skit yet and looked thoroughly freaked out. But she was pretty sure Honey already got it.

"I didn't do anything," he whined as adorably as he could manage.

"What shall you have us do with them Oujou-sama?" the twins chanted in unison, and Haruhi had to commend them on their improv. As far as she knew this was something Renge had come up with off the top of her head, and already it was feeling like a mini play…

"Oh no… Princess Haruhi is known far and wide for being horribly cruel. Surely she will not spare them…" Renge said again from the crowd.

She supposed Renge was trying to influence which way she was to rule. Okay then.

"Um… I find them guilty… Off with their heads," she said in a rather dull tone. Certainly one not befitting a Princess…

Renge immediately clapped a hand to her face as Haruhi had clearly referenced Alice in Wonderland, and that was NOT a part of her vision for his skit today…

Hikaru recovered quickly though. "You heard Oujou-sama… They are to be executed!"

"Executed!" Tamaki gasped looking around panicked.

Honey started to cry even more, and through his whimpers he cried, "Master Takashi… Please save me!"

As though he had been waiting for that cue, Takashi began to walk through the crowd and the girls parted to make way for him as he walked he pulled out his blade swinging it through the air so fast it made a sound and he moved a few of the girl's skirts as he walked by them.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!" Kaoru snapped, and Takashi brought his sword out in front of him.

"You took something that belongs to me. I want him back."

"Wha! Master Takashi!" Honey exclaimed happily jumping to his feet and hurrying toward him, only Kaoru grabbed him putting an arm around his neck pretending to choke him.

"Wha ha ha! What are you going to do now Samurai?" Kaoru said grinning, but even he flinched at the glare Mori gave him. Even though Kaoru was pretty sure Takashi realized this was all an act too, he was being such a great actor that Kaoru actually felt a little scared just from his stare...

"Hey guys wait, I'm a Samurai too!" Tamaki said and Hikaru kicked him lightly to the floor.

"Shut up, we're on a role!" he whispered.

"Even you can't move fast enough to save them!" Hikaru declared more loudly so all could hear.

"You're right," Mori said lowering his sword slightly.

"Master Takashi!" Honey whined.

A few of the girls in the crowd looked utterly worried, one had even begun to cry. "Oh no, Honey..."

"But two can," said another voice and Haruhi felt herself pulled to her feet by Kyoya, and he pulled out a small dagger holding it at her throat. "Let them go, or your Princess dies…"

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi whispered nervously. "That's not a real knife is it?"

"No of course not," he whispered back, and then he paused for a second and ran his thumb on the blade holding the dagger across the end of it, and he felt the stinging sensation from the small cut that formed there. "Oh wait, I take that back…"

"Eeeeh?!"

"DON'T HOLD A KNIFE SO CLOSE TO HARU—" Hikaru stepped on the back of Tamaki's head to get him to shut him up and stop his ruining their skit.

"No our Princess!" Kaoru gasped.

"Well then," Kyoya said grinning. "What will it be…"

Kaoru sighed and released Honey who ran to Takashi's arms and embraced him. Takashi fell to one knee before him to hug him properly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Honey said smiling at him wiping away some tears with his sleeve.

"Look at you you're soaked…" he said taking a strand of Honey's wet hair in-between two fingers.

Honey's smile widened even more, "That's okay, the sun will dry my clothes…"

"Awwww!" sighed the girls around them.

Kaoru and Hikaru both laid down their swords in defeat, and Kyoya released Haruhi. "That is all for today Ladies, we thank you all for coming."

There were cheers and awes and every other kind of noise imaginable as the girls departed, and when the last guest left Renge spun around happily. "I knew you boys would be amazing!"

"For a minute there Mori, I thought you were really going to kill me," Kaoru said nervously.

Mori shrugged silently.

"Haruhi's acting and improve skills could use some work though…" Renge pointed out.

"Okay seriously, what was all that!" Tamaki snapped.

"Renge observed from previous Host Club recordings that we had set up pairings and characters and basically stuck to them. She pointed out however that it might be a good idea to let other characters interact with each other once in a while, and thus putting on improve skits like this might create fans for other pairings, rather than just the basic ones we set up," Kyoya explained. "I found the idea intriguing, so I told her we would test it today."

"You could have warned us, we could have created a script or something," Hikaru pointed out.

"Most of these that we'll hold, will have to be on the fly. So we decided to test your improve skills as well… Haruhi and Tamaki, you two need the most work."

"HEY!" Tamaki snapped. "I can improv!"

"Yes, but you didn't get what we were doing until it was almost done. Even Haruhi caught on, but her acting skills were terrible. She'll have to work on that…"

"Gee sorry…" Haruhi frowned.

"Yes, I personally am going to start helping you with your acting. I've just moved here so I'll need to take some time to settle down, but after I am I'll be sure and get your address and we'll practice, okay."

"Sure," Haruhi answered, partly wishing she had had the money for her tuition so she wouldn't have to be here. None of these skits sounded fun…

* * *

The next day at the Host Club Renge had been late to arrive. Kyoya was about ready to call her when the doors suddenly burst open and she came walking in with six guys in her wake. Her smug expression was fixed on her face when she announced to them. "Well, you wanted more boys to come, and if there is anything I'm good at getting, it's boys!" she explained grinning.

"Well," Kyoya said turning to them. "Welcome. Please come in…"

"Tsushiro Daisuke," one of them said introducing himself quickly to Kyoya. "What exactly is this place?"

"Why are you here if you don't know what it is?" asked another one frowning at him.

"Hey, when a pretty girl asks you to go somewhere, you don't ask questions, you just go."

Honey, who was leaning over the back of a nearby sofa, watched with interest as they came in, "If he's willing to follow pretty girls anywhere, he would be easy to kidnap wouldn't he?"

Mori nodded.

"Well, boys, if you ever wanna be entertained by some cute girls, feel free to stop by," Renge said smiling she grabbed Haruhi by her shoulder's spinning her around to face the group of boys. "Haruhi and I are always here!"

Tamaki was watching from where he was sitting looking panicked as Haruhi and Renge sat down the group of guys who had come in and started talking with them.

"Tamaki," Seika snapped to get his attention.

Without turning to her he answered, "Yeah what?"

"Excuse me!" she snapped, and Tamaki blinked remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He turned around in his seat and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Princess, forgive me. My attention was elsewhere…"

"I'm growing rather tired of your attention being elsewhere…" she snapped glaring at him.

"You are absolutely right, I have no excuse. I worry for others far too much so my attention often wanders to my reservations," he said sighing.

"But I am here for you my Princess…" he said putting an arm around her.

"Tamaki," she said.

"Yes?" he answered. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a trip this weekend. My father owns this little cabin out in the countryside where we go skiing in the winter. But it's still quite beautiful during the summer months too. Would you like to go?"

Kyoya had been a ways away, but he glared in their direction frowning… This was bad… He was sure she was talking about the property his Father was already building on…

"Oh, as wonderful as that sounds my Princess, I am awfully busy on the weekends. As the heir to my Father's business I have lessons to attend," he explained kindly.

"I'm sure your Father wouldn't mind if I spoke to him," she said grinning. Kyoya walked to where he wouldn't be seen and spoke to Tamaki through his watch.

"Tamaki, suggest to go somewhere else this weekend… She CANNOT visit that property…"

Haruhi had heard his words in her earpiece and she turned to look in Tamaki's direction.

"Haruhi!" Renge said rather loudly. "You're being rude to Daisuke! He was talking to you."

"Oh sorry," she said turning back to the guy next to her.

"I was asking what your parents do," he said smiling at her.

"Oh well, my Father works at a Transvestite bar, and my Mother was a lawyer."

All the guys listening to her suddenly had raised eyebrows.

"So…" Daisuke said looking nervous. "Your mother is a lawyer…"

"Was," Haruhi corrected him. Though she was sure she had said that last time. "She passed away some time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said while not sounding it at all.

"Hey Renge, do you like to swim?" asked the guy sitting with her. "My father owns a spa with a huge indoor pool."

"I love pools," she said smiling. "But I'm afraid I can't go. I would be too embarrassed."

"Embarrassed why?" he asked.

"Everyone knows all the pretty girls go to indoor pools, and wearing those swimsuits with pride instead of shame. I would be too embarrassed I'm not very pretty, and my body isn't much to look at," she said looking sad.

"No way!" the guy next to her exclaimed.

"Yeah you're gorgeous Renge!" said another.

"It's those girls who should be ashamed to be near you! You're perfect!"

She smiled, "Oh boys, you're all too sweet. Thank you so much for your kind lies…"

"We're not lying," said one.

"Yeah, you're beautiful, so be proud!"

Haruhi sat watching her for a moment, clearly she was good looking. And she had a body she doubted any girl would be ashamed of. So… why?

"Haruhi…"

She turned back to Daisuke who was looking a little annoyed, and Kyoya's voice in her ear pipped up, "Haruhi you could _try_ to flirt with him a little…"

"I'm so sorry, what do your parents do?" she asked appearing to be interested.

"My parents own Japan's biggest museums. You should come view the artworks we've collected sometime. I'll get you and the entire host club passes," he said happily…

And thus the day continued in such a manner. When everyone left Kyoya approached Haruhi, "Well, it seems you're improving. You still suck at flirting, but at least after some prodding you were able to maintain a conversation and keep your client's interest…"

"Uh, thanks," Haruhi said nervously.

"Well, good job regardless. You may go home now," he said walking back over to the rest of the club members who were gathered together, seemingly preparing for one of those meetings that she wasn't allowed to be apart of.

However, when Renge ran over and sat in a sofa seat with the boys, she admitted that she did feel a bit hurt that Renge who had just joined was allowed to be present on their secret meetings, and she wasn't. It's not your business, she reminded herself before she left the Host Club and walked home…

* * *

It was Thursday. She had spent the whole day carrying things for Seika and listening to her gossip, making her partly relieved that it was time for her to be at the Host Club.

When she arrived she noticed everyone had a solemn face. Looking around she felt the room had the air of a group of people who were just told someone dear to them had died.

"Guys, what's wrong?" she asked.

Tamaki looked up from the group discussion they were having and a forced smile stretched across his face. "Ah, right on time Haruhi. We don't have any costumes today, but when we serve the adult clients this afternoon we're going to dawn the Samurai uniforms we wore the other day."

"What's wrong?" she said more sternly.

Scanning the group she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Mori-senpai?" she asked.

At her question's the twins gazes shifted uncomfortably to Honey-senpai who stepped forward. "He like animals. He probably found a wounded creature in the woods somewhere and is caring for it."

"Probably?" she said staring at them. "Shouldn't we send someone to look for him?"

"He's fine, he disappears like this every now and then…" Honey said shrugging.

"…"

"Okay, guys. This is ridiculous. I'm not stupid. There is something you're not telling me and I wanna know what it is."

Honey was avoiding her gaze, but he was looking rather annoyed with her persistence.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said seriously. "The fact is, that this… it doesn't concern you. So you have to stay out of it…"

"…" She looked around at them all and none of them were looking directly at her.

"Fine," Haruhi said. "It's not my business…"

With that Haruhi marched over to put her stuff away so she could get to work, and that Host Club event passed with depressed Host Club members wearing forced smiles.

By the time they met for the Host Club the next day, their expressions were no better, and Haruhi knew not to ask. They served the student customers as usual, and then they all got into the Samurai era cosplay for the adult clientele.

"He's gonna crack," she overheard the twins whispering. "Look at his face…"

Haruhi pretended to be focusing on her dress and getting a stubborn fold to lay flat while her ears were tuned in listening intently.

"He really should go home. Haroh-san's coming back today, and I don't think Honey-senpai can handle him along with everything else that's going on…" Kaoru told Hikaru.

"He has to; Haroh-san requests him specifically…" Hikaru sighed throwing his arms behind his head looking worried.

"But isn't Koriko-san coming today as well? She always requests Mori-senpai, and since he was captured—"

"SHHH!" Hikaru snapped and Haruhi saw them look in her direction out of the corner of her eye so she pretended to really focus on her hem.

The twins went off to get ready for their customers and Haruhi frowned. They had definitely said captured… What has happened to Mori-senpai?

The guests were coming in now, and that guy from before, Haroh-san went straight to Honey.

"Hi Haroh-san!" Honey said cheerfully, and Haruhi heard an underlining heartache in his words. Something Haroh-san clearly hadn't noticed.

He walked over to Honey placing a hand on his head tilting his head up by lightly grabbing his hair. "Sorry I was away when you came to my house," he said amused. "Though I'm here now, did you miss me?"

"I always miss Haroh-san when he's away," Honey said smiling. As they walked to where Honey normally sat with his customers Honey added, "How did your trip go?"

Haruhi noticed his fist clenched behind his back as they left her line of sight.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said walking over to her. "Ayanokoji-sama requested you today."

"Oh, hello again," Haruhi said smiling up at him.

"Ojou-sama," he said smiling down at her. For the briefest of moments, she wondered why he had called her Princess, but then she remembered who she was cosplaying as.

She made a small bow and said, "Please have a seat."

"How have you been? I didn't get to talk to you much last time I was here."

"Yes, my apologies for that. I'm new at the Host Club, so as of yet I'm not skilled at being overly interesting to speak with. I'm sorry if I bored you," she said trying the tactic Renge had used the other day.

"Not at all, I found you delightful," he said smiling.

They made small talk for all of about twenty minutes before Ayanokoji stood up.

"Well, I think I better get going," Ayanokoji said after checking is watch. "It was nice talking with you Haruhi."

"Yes, please come again," Haruhi said smiling.

"Oh, one last thing," he said, and suddenly he switched to English. "It seems some muck from the forest got tracked through my manor the other day," Ayanokoji said looking at her, he got up and leaned quite close to her. Feeling awkward she had immediately made to back up only he grabbed the back of her neck to stop her moving away. The next moment his lips came very close to her ear and he whispered, "And if the Ootori's would like to clean it up, it's going to cost them... A lot…"

He was speaking right into her earpiece and she knew that message was for Kyoya. She scanned the room for him and saw him quite a ways away glaring at Ayanokoji-sama from across the room. With that said he kissed her cheek and then stood up heading to the exit.

Some muck from the forest? Some muck from the forest… She frowned… Mori's name meant forest in Japanese… He was talking about Mori-senpai…

She didn't have time register this thought, for at that moment she heard:

"You little BRAT!" The sound of breaking china and a few gasps from the crowd, and Honey was suddenly on the club room floor with Haroh-san on top of him. He was pinning him by the collar of his Samurai outfit, looking furious.

"Shit," Kyoya gasped under his breath rushing over. The other host club members all drew closer. Haruhi had come over as well though it was a bit more difficult for her with her dress.

"Haroh-sama, let me—" Kyoya began.

"NO!" he snapped. "You are not covering up for this little brat again!"

Haruhi was wondering if Honey might be hurt because he was laying there so motionless.

"How dare you speak that way to me! You will do what I tell you or I'll make you!" he snapped shaking Honey slightly. Honey, who had been laying unnaturally still beneath him opened his eyes slowly, and a dangerous, very Kyoya-like smile crept onto his face. "Really? Then by all means Shachou-sama…"

With that his eyes narrowed and he frowned. The tone of his voice suddenly deeper than his normal one, and his next words seethed with an anger Haruhi never expected to come from Honey's lips, "Make me…"

"Oh shit, he's gonna go nuclear…" Kaoru gasped.

"What? Nuclear?" Haruhi frowned.

Other than a few whispers, like the ones between Kaoru and Haruhi, the room was quite silent. Haroh-san seemed to have forgotten just how powerful Honey-senpai was, and he suddenly looked nervous. "Well… I'll overlook it this time…"

With that he jumped to his feet, and turning to Kyoya he pointed a finger right in his face. "I WILL be talking to your father about this!"

With that he stormed out of the clubroom with the two men who accompanied him everywhere. The twins walked over and helped Honey-senpai to his feet. Kyoya turned to the crowd at large. "Everyone, please go back to your activities. Everything is alright…"

Honey turned heading off to the boy's changing room, and after assuring that the crowd was sufficiently preoccupied Kyoya followed him. Haruhi frowned, knowing she shouldn't, but she followed them too the second she could get away.

"Do you realize you could have just ruined everything we worked for in there?" Kyoya was yelling when Haruhi snuck inside. Honey had taken off his costume and was putting on a black (almost cloak-like) jacket that had belt straps all the way up his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after Takashi!" he snapped.

"Senpai, you can't do that!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Watch me!"

"Mori-senpai will be in more danger if you go after him and get caught too. Not to mention your family would forbid it. Look, I told you I would get him back, it's just going to take some time, if you would just wait—"

"Fuck waiting!" Honey snapped using language and a tone so unlike Honey it scared Haruhi a little. "Fuck you and Fuck this Host Club! I'm not going to lose the most important person in the world to me for any of this—"

Honey stopped mid-sentence having suddenly noticed that Haruhi was there...

"What are you doing here Haru-chan?" Honey asked his voice a tad softer when speaking to her, but not much.

"Um…" she said nervously. "I'm sorry. I know this is your changing area, but… I thought, if you could just tell me what's going on maybe I could… help…"

She said the last word with a fallen tone realizing by the expression on both of their faces neither of them wanted her help…

Kyoya took a deep breath. "Senpai," he said softly kneeling next to him. "I know you're worried, and I know you're upset. You have every right to be. But this anger won't get any of us anywhere. When we started this we all agreed that sacrifices would be made. This is one of them… If you go after him, and get caught. All of this will be for nothing. They will win and everyday citizens like Haruhi and her family will suffer for it… If you're willing to risk that, if you think Mori-senpai would want you to risk all of that just for him. Then do whatever you want…"

Honey frowned, he still didn't look convinced. So Kyoya continued. "Your family has a moral and honor code of sacrificing parts of yourselves for other people. I'm asking you to do that now, and just wait a little while more…"

Honey's fists were clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white. "I'm going home," Honey said simply and he started walking to the exit.

"Senpai!"

"I'm not lying... I'm actually going home..." Honey said without turning back.

Haruhi and Kyoya watched him leave, and she turned to him. "Senpai…"

"Please go back out to the guests…" Kyoya said looking more worried than she had ever seen him.

"I don't fully understand what's going on but… Mori-senpai's in trouble isn't he?"

"Yes," Kyoya said. "Don't worry about it too much. Their hasn't yet been a problem I can't solve. He'll be fine."

Sensing that she wouldn't get any more information from him Haruhi went back out to the guests…

* * *

Their club duties done everyone went home. Haruhi too had started on her way, but after she was sure that no one (especially none of the members of the Host Club) would notice her. She returned to the school. It took her awhile to find a low enough window to climb through. Not to mention one that had been conveniently left unlocked.

When she found it she ended up in a classroom. As soon as she established where in the school she was, she made her way to the Principal's Office. She hadn't been trying to be quiet all this time, because she had been certain no one was in the school with her. But as she approached his office she noticed the light on and voices inside…

Gasping from surprise she ducked under the secretary desk outside his door and sat quietly.

"By the way did you hear what Haninozuka did this time?"

"Yes, but Ootori-san, can you blame him? My son has informed me that he and Morinozuka are such close friends. It's obvious his going missing has devastated him," that voice belonged to President Suoh-san. So the other voice must belong to Kyoya's father…

"They're not supposed to be good friends, that's the whole point of their family set up… Either way, I'm going to call Haninozuka's father tonight and remind him the promise I was given. I don't care what is going on in his personal life, there is no excuse for him to treat my colleagues with such disrespect."

"But is it really okay? If things keep going the way they are. Haroh-san might do something illegal, and it could get linked to us."

"Those children's parents have already sworn their allegiance to our cause, and they offered their children to be used in any way that suits me. Haroh-san will be happy so long as he can do as he pleases and entertain his questionable desires, and as long as he is happy, he will give me anything I ask from him. Suoh, it is not my place to judge a man on the type of company he enjoys, it is my job to use it to my advantage…" Ootori explained.

"Well, we both know he wouldn't have raged as he did if Morinozuka weren't missing. Are we going to do nothing about his capture?"

"I will not give in to the demands of Ayanokoji. It was Morinozuka's own fault that he got captured, and he will just have to suffer the consequences. That's what scapegoats are for after all…" he explained. "We'll link him to one of my enemies, put the blame on them. Regaining Ayanokoji's trust in the process as well as removing one of our threats. Knowing Ayanokoji, he'll immediately set out to destroy that threat. That will leave him open. We'll get the deeds to his property at that time, and then I can finally be rid of the man for good. He will no longer be useful to me after that…"

"You'll just let Morinozuka die then?"

"He won't kill him…" Ootori said. "But if for some reason he does. It won't be much of a loss. There is his younger brother Satoshi who we can use after he's gone."

"That's rather cruel don't you think?" Suoh-san asked. Haruhi heard the shuffling of chairs and papers as though they were about to leave.

Haruhi was already rather well hidden, but out of nerves she tucked herself away even further under the desk, and she held her breath.

He locked the door.

"We have a goal," Ootori said as Suoh-san locked his office door. "We must all be willing to make sacrifices to achieve it…"

With that said, the two left. They began talking about some entertainment facility and disappeared around the corner.

Haruhi didn't move for a good three minutes, just to make sure they were for sure gone, and they she crawled out and checked the door. But she already knew his office would be locked…

Frowning she looked inside. There was no filing cabinet as she had hopped, but in a digital age like today, she probably shouldn't have expected there to be. His computer was on his desk however… It was sure to be in there.

But how to get inside…

Hoping his secretary would have keys she searched her desk drawers, and she did find keys but as she soon discovered they didn't unlock the President's office doors.

Feeling frustrated she got a bit of a reckless idea…

She took off running to the floor above going into the classroom she was sure was just above the President's office. Looking out the window at the courtyard below she took a deep breath feeling sure this couldn't work.

Haruhi opened the window and yanked the curtain down that was in front of it, she had to duck as the pole almost hit her in the head. She hurried over and tied off one end of the curtain as best as she could to the professor's desk, and then climbed out the window

She tested if it would support her weight, and then started to climb down. She regretted this course of action almost instantly as she began to spin in a circle. When she had gone down far enough she reached out her foot to grab the window ledge. After three tries she finally managed to get her footing on the ledge and she knelt down on the window sill. All the while she kept a good hold on the curtain just in case she slipped. She put her hands on the bottom of the window. If it was locked, she didn't know what she would do…

Thankfully it wasn't, she was able to open the window and slip inside. Quickly she went to the President's computer and turned it on, and… there was a password…

"Ugh," Haruhi sighed leaning back in the seat trying to think.

What would the President use for a password?

An idea suddenly striking her she sat up and typed in Tamaki.

INCORRECT PASSCODE flashed across the screen.

It's not Tamaki… Of course not, that would have been too easy.

Though, she didn't know Tamaki or the President well enough to know that might possibly be another password. She got up, feeling as though maybe this had all been for naught when a picture caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

It was a younger version of Tamaki. Possibly when he was in middle school, maybe younger. However, he was standing beside a beautiful girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair. It had to be Tamaki's mother, he looked so much like her, only Tamaki's hair was brown…

Haruhi stared at her picture, and an idea struck her. Perhaps it was Tamaki's mother's name… In fact she was sure it was. There were a number of other photos on his desk only all of them featured this woman. Sometimes other people were in the pictures with her, but not one picture on his desk didn't have her in it.

She grabbed a picture of this woman and the President opening up the frame and pulling the picture out. She turned it around and grinned when she saw it had been signed.

_Anne-Sophie and me at the Hillside._

Anne-Sophie…

She typed it into the password and hit enter. There was a beep and then the computer opened.

"Yes!" she said happily. Feeling rather pleased with herself she immediately clicked on the school directory and typed the name Seika Ayanokoji. Her picture came up including exactly what she was looking for… Her address…

Haruhi grabbed a pen and a sticky note and wrote it down. Then she did her best to return the desk and his computer to how she found it.

She had the address. Grinning she hurried to the third floor music room and flicked on the light so she could see. Running over to the changing area she entered the room where they kept their costumes. She had never actually been in it, since they usually had her outfits ready for her before club meetings began. When she turned on the light in this room there were rows after rows of costumes and wigs and various other things.

She would need a disguise…

Hurrying down the rows she found a red wig with pony tails. Thinking this was so drastically different from her own hair, hopefully no one would know it was her. She put it on and tucked her hair inside it. She turned looking at her reflection in a mirror…

"Contacts…" she said hurrying over to a stand where a countless number of colored contacts resided. She picked a pair of green one and put them in. She had gotten used to wearing contacts since her first day. Checking the mirror again she did look different, but it wasn't enough.

She got herself a pair of platforms to make herself taller and found a green spaghetti strap dress to put on. Haruhi checked her reflection one last time. She felt confident no one would recognize her now.

"Okay," she said before turning off the lights she hurried and left the school immediately heading for the address she had in her pocket.

* * *

What was the disguise for? It was in case she got caught sneaking in. The only thing she had to hope for now, was that Mori hadn't been taken somewhere else…

If she got caught, it didn't matter. No families' status was going to get ruined by her getting caught. No plan would be destroyed. No one's honor hinged on her success. Thus, she could save him without fear of failure.

However, that was one thing she didn't plan to do…

* * *

The worst possible sight met her when she arrived at the Ayanokoji estate… Everyone was awake despite it being almost one in the morning by then.

"Okay," she sighed. If she were keeping someone in a manor where would she keep them? Dungeons tended to be in basements, so she supposed she should check there. Taking a deep breath she snuck behind some bushes and jumped from hiding place to hiding place until she was able to be right next to the building. _Not bad_ , she thought to herself. She had avoided being spotted or so she thought…

"Hey!"

Gasping she spun around and found a man with a flashlight aimed at her.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked kindly.

"Uh… yes… sort of…" Haruhi said nervously.

"You're here for the sleep over aren't you?" he asked.

"Uh… Yeah!" she answered not knowing what else to say.

"Alright, come with me sweetie," he said holding out his hand. Haruhi took it and he got on his communication device talking to his co-workers.

"Hey, one of Lady Ayanokoji's guests wandered off…" he said.

"Don't worry Miss, I'll get you back to the party…"

"Um…" she wasn't sure what to say… She was going to get caught for sure. As soon as Seika saw her, she was going to know she wasn't invited to this party, and then she would be in trouble for sure…

Haruhi racked her brain trying to think up and excuse, but even as they got to the door and it opened revealing Seika and her Father, she had nothing…

"Well here she is," the man said with a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't invite this girl," Seika snapped after taking one look at her.

Haruhi felt the hand on her shoulder tighten slightly. "Oh?" the man said.

"Are you sure honey? Miss what is your name—"Ayanokoji-san's phone rang before he could finish his sentence.

He answered his cell phone stepping back.

"Hello, is this the Ayanokoji residence?"

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"My daughter left a tad late for the young Miss Seika's little sleep over… She left without her medication unfortunately. It's nothing serious, but could you make sure she gets something if she starts having her migraines…"

Seika was staring at Haruhi frowning. "I've never seen this girl before in my life…"

Haruhi felt the hand on her shoulder tighten considerably, and her heart fell. She was caught! Already! And she hadn't even made it inside…

"Who is your daughter again?" asked Ayanokoji-san to whoever he was speaking with.

"Uromei Keiko, she should be there by now… Been talking about this sleepover for some time. She so admires your daughter Seika."

"Uromei Keiko…" he said turning back to Haruhi. "What does your Daughter look like?"

"Look like...? Oh, my daughter is the most adorable little tart. She really ought to be a model. Takes after me you know. We both have that finesse about us that men just die for. She has such bright… red hair. Beautiful red hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes."

She did look how her mother described. Red hair. Blue eyes.

"Hey, is your name Uromei?" he asked Haruhi.

Haruhi stood there, not knowing what else to say, so she answered, "Yes…"

"I don't know anyone by the name Uromei," Seika snapped.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how this mess up occurred. My daughter doesn't know anyone by the name of Uromei…"

"Wha! Oh dear, my little Keiko has been looking forward to this for weeks! What a pity. I was so thinking that after this I could invite you and your daughter to our new theater opening. We have one in your area…"

"Theater?" he said thinking.

"Yes, we are opening a new theater to be used by Lobelia Academy. We already have 80 theatres in Japan, but I was thinking for your daughter's kindness I would dedicate our newest theater to your families' name. I mean, I was so worried about my little Keiko making friends, especially since we just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Well, fear not, I will see to it that your daughter has a good time," Ayanokoji-san explained.

"Oh thank you so… I'll be sure to pick her up in the morning and when I do I'll leave you an invitation to our theater opening. Ta ta for now…"

Ayanokoi-san turned around smiling. "Little Kieko Uromei was invited some time ago. You must have forgotten. Come in dear, come in."

The guard holding her shoulder let her go and she was shuffled inside by Ayanokoji-san. Seika however, did not look happy that she was here.

"Her family owns a number of theaters in Japan, just let her stay alright," Ayanokoji-san said patting his daughter on the head before departing.

"Ugh, whatever. Follow me Keiko," Seika said shrugging. She walked Haruhi down the hallway to their families' living room where a number of girls in night robes were talking over tea.

"Keiko, everyone. Everyone, Keiko…" Seika introduced her dully.

Haruhi sighed as everyone turned to her. Each of them eyed her with scrutinizing eyes, and she laughed nervously.

* * *

"Hello, is this the Ayanokoji residence?"

"Yes, it is," answered the man on the other end of the line.

"My daughter left a tad late for the young Miss Seika's little sleep over… She left without her medication unfortunately. It's nothing serious, but could you make sure she gets something if she starts having her migraines…"

"Who is your daughter again?" he asked.

"Uromei Keiko," Renge said spinning around in the chair she was in. Kyoya was listening to the conversation using his computer.

"She should be there by now…" Renge continued. "Been talking about this sleepover for some time. She so admires your daughter Seika."

"Uromei Keiko…" he said, and they heard him calling to the background. "What does your Daughter look like?"

"Look like...?" Renge said slightly panicked glancing to Kyoya for help.

Kyoya immediately contacted Honey via computer to his cell phone.

"Honey-senpai, this is very important can you see if Haruhi took any of our costumes?"

He had sent Honey-senpai to investigate the break in at the school. Their silent alarm system had been triggered, and it didn't take long at all for Honey and Kyoya to check the security camera to know what Haruhi had done.

"Oh, my daughter is the most adorable little tart. She really ought to be a model. Takes after me you know."

Honey was running through the costume area looking around frantically for anything that was missing. "A red wig seems to be gone," Honey said noticing the spot where the red pigtail wig used to be.

"We both have that finesse about us that men just die for. She has such bright…"

Kyoya turned to her and grabbed a strand of his own hair before mouthing the word, "red."

"Red hair," she finished. He pointed to his eye and mouthed the word, "blue." After Honey had informed him a pair of blue contacts were missing as well.

"Beautiful red hair," she continued. "and the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"Hey, is your name Uromei?" he asked Haruhi.

There was a pause, and he answered.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how this mess up occurred. My daughter doesn't know anyone by the name of Uromei…"

"Wha! Oh dear, my little Keiko has been looking forward to this for weeks! What a pity. I was so thinking that after this I could invite you and your daughter to our new theater opening. We have one in your area…"

"Theater?" he answered.

Kyoya mouthed the words, "Play it up." To Renge.

She nodded. "Yes, we are opening a new theater to be used by Lobelia Academy. We already have 80 theatres in Japan, but I was thinking for your daughter's kindness I would dedicate our nearest theater to your families' name. I mean, I was so worried about my little Keiko making friends, especially since we just moved here a week ago."

"Well, fear not, I will see to it that your daughter has a good time," Ayanokoji-san explained.

"Oh thank you so… I'll be sure to pick her up in the morning and when I do I'll leave you an invitation to our theater opening. Ta ta for now…"

She hung up and turned to Kyoya who removed his headset looking worried. "Damn it!"

"What do we do?" Renge asked getting to her feet.

"We made it so she won't be captured at least, but I don't think she'll be able to maintain this persona for long. We'll have to pick her up, now…"

"Got it," Renge said.

"Wait!" Honey called. "Since we'll be there anyway, maybe I could sneak in and…"

"Senpai, I don't want to go through this again," Kyoya snapped. "The mission right now is to get Haruhi out of there before she screws anything else up. We will get Takashi later…"

Honey was running back to the entrance of the school so his voice was a tad out of breath. "But we're going there anyway…"

"Kyoya stop!" Renge suddenly snapped. "Haruhi has no reason to be there other than the fact that she must have gone to try and find Mori-senpai. She is already there, we might as well let her try."

"I agree!" Honey said, his voice coming from the computer speakers.

"Haruhi has no training in this matter. She can't fight, she can't act, there is no way…"

"Well, either we let her try or we give into Ayanokoji's demands, which will screw over your Father's project in the process…" Renge said seriously. "Let's let her try…"

"We don't have any way of communicating with her," Kyoya explained. "The idiot didn't even bring an earpiece with her…"

"We'll go there, Honey-senpai can sneak in and we can get her information that way," Renge explained frowning.

"How many times do I have to tell you two!" Kyoya snapped. "Honey-senpai cannot step foot in that house. The Hanainozuka family is known for being in service to the Ootori's and the Suoh's. If he got caught it would link the Ootori and Suoh families to these crimes, and there is no recovery from that! That is why the Morinozuka family is expressed to the public as being separate. There is no paperwork nor visual service that links them to us. The only thing that can link us is the Host Club, and as far as everyone else knows, this is just a simple club used to grant favors to our parent's colleagues. If we had to, ties could be severed and we could easily prove no to little affiliation with them."

"I understand that," Renge said sighing. "But…"

"Honey-senpai does not enter that house. Period…"

"Fine," Honey said as he jumped into his family's car. "I won't go in, but you have to let Haruhi try…"

"Senpai…" Kyoya sighed, feeling exhausted with the pair of them. He was glad they had decided to leave the twins and Tamaki out of this one. Arguing with those idiots too would have made this unbearable. Renge put a hand Kyoya's shoulder.

"That's the plan Honey-senpai. We'll reconvene at the old farm house down the road from Ayanokoji's manor," she said. "No one gets closer until we figure out a plan. Should I call the other boys?"

"No," Kyoya sighed. "There is no reason to get more people involved. We'll tell them the result tomorrow morning… Senpai, I'm closing out. See you there…"

"Bye…"

Honey sighed ending his call, and he told the driver where to go. _Forgive me Takashi_ … he thought.

* * *

Haruhi sat on the sofa with the other girls. They were all chirping about the people in their lives, and insulting them terribly. Is THIS what rich people do? Haruhi found herself thinking. Talking about people behind their backs.

"And that Haruhi…"

Haruhi looked up at the sound of her name. She had to consciously stop herself from showing a reaction.

"That little slut has been flirting with my Tamaki…" Seika snapped looking furious.

"Well, Seika, it's not like you can have him either. Isn't Tamaki engaged?"

Haruhi who had been taking a bit of one of the cookies present coughed sending cookie crumbs everywhere. Tamaki was engaged!

"Ugh, Keiko. Have a little decorum," snapped the girl next to her wiping cookie crumbs off her night dress.

"I don't care if he's engaged. He will be mine, no matter what I have to do!" Seika snapped frowning. "And who are you to talk back to me!?"

The girl who had spoken up about Tamaki being engaged gasped slightly. "I didn't… I mean… I'm sorry…"

Haruhi started looking around while the girl's kept insulting (seemingly everyone in their lives). She was wondering where the basement was when Seika announced. "Whatever, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Keiko," she said as she was leaving. "Did you not bring a nightdress?"

Haruhi looked around at them all seeing that they were dressed in their robes looking like a picture of a large family waking up on Christmas morning.

"Um… I guess I… I forgot…" Haruhi said shrugging. "Sorry…"

"Whatever, I'll have the servants bring you something…" Seika sighed.

"Are we leaving?" Haruhi asked slightly confused.

"Of course, I told you. It's bedtime."

"This is a sleepover isn't it?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be camping in the living room?"

"Uh…" Seika stared at her looking confused, she turned to the other girls mouthing the words, "Wow…"

There was a familiar snickering of people who were making fun of someone, and the girls whispered together. As they headed down the hall, they would glance back at Haruhi before snickering some more. Haruhi sighed…

"This is your room Keiko, we'll see you in the morning promptly at ten, I like to sleep in," Seika explained. The girls had all stopped to watch her, and Haruhi put on her best smile.

"Oh okay, I guess this is goodnight then…" Haurhi said bowing slightly before she went into her room and closed the door. An eruption of laughter was heard after she did so.

"Are we really sleeping until ten?" asked one of the girls.

"Of course not," Seika's voice said. "I just don't want to have to deal with that girl. We will get up at seven and have morning tea out in the gazebo…"

With that Seika's voice had trailed away and she was gone.

Haruhi didn't have any particular feelings about these girls. Clearly they were making fun of her, but it didn't bother her. Mori-senpai was her focus. She decided to wait until she was sure everyone was asleep. Then she would go and look for him.

A few minutes later a woman knocked on the door, and gave Haruhi a night dress, robe, and for some reason a bottle of aspirin.

"Thank you," Haruhi said, not really understanding what the aspirin was for…

She changed and… waited. She could hear the girl's down the hall giggling occasionally. They had obviously gotten together in a single room to gossip some more. She sat there contemplating…

What was she going to do if Mori-senpai wasn't here after all…? She pulled her knees up to her chest thinking about it. When the alarm clock at her bedside read two in the morning she went over to the door and opened it slowly. The hallway was dark except for the light from outside.

She took a step out of her room and closed the door behind her glancing up and down the hall to ensure no one was coming, and then she headed over to the stairwell descending down. That quite literally was the only plan she had. Just keep heading down, and so she did. When she was below the first floor she searched for another stairwell but couldn't find one. She was slowly opening doors, peeking inside and then closing them again when she realized it wasn't the door she wanted.

She opened one door to find a light was on. Gasping slightly she attempted to close it only it opened quickly on her, and the reason became obvious. A man was standing there. He had brown eyes and hair and reeked of cigarette smoke.

"Well hello sweetheart," he said eyeing her. "Did you get lost?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm here for Seika's sleepover. I was just looking for my room. Sorry to disturb you Sir," she said before spinning on her heel she hurried away. Only he grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving.

"Wait just a minute," he said. "I haven't seen you before. What is your name?"

Haruhi frowned, "Uromei... Keiko…"

"Uromei, I haven't heard of that name before… Are you from around here?" he asked. He had pulled Haruhi close. He even sniffed her hair rather creepily.

"Uh, no… I'm new. To the area…" Haruhi explained as she attempted to walk away but he had a firm grasp on her arm.

"My name is Tsushiro, it's nice to meet you little one," he said. "I'll tell you what. I'll walk you back."

"Uh, no that's okay," Haruhi said nervously.

"No, it's no trouble really…"

"Will you stop harassing my daughter's guests?" said the voice of Ayanokoji-san came wafting from within the room. She glanced inside to see Ayanokoji get up from his chair. Him and some other guests seemed to be playing pool. He handed Tsushiro a pool stick. "Besides it's your turn."

Frowning Tsushiro glanced back to Haruhi, "What is that fragrance you're wearing by the way?"

"Uh… I don't know. Just a random dollar store perfume…" Haruhi said frowning.

"Dollar store?" he paused then smiled. "How kind of you to wear the perfume given to you from your less fortunate friends…"

With that he walked back in to their game.

"Please go back to bed Uromei-san," Ayanokoji said sternly before closing the door.

Haruhi hurried down the hall to get away from the door. Tsushiro had creeped her out completely. She ran into the first door she came to.

When she looked around there was a long stone staircase. It looked just like it was leading to a dungeon…

This had to be it. If Mori-senpai was in this manor, he would have to be down here. Right?

Haruhi walked slowly down the steps being as quiet as possible, when she looked around the corner, she saw what did indeed look like an old-timey prison. This manor had looked quite old… She wouldn't have been surprised if this place had been used as an actual prison…

She glanced walked quietly looking in cell after cell, and in one of the last at the end of the hallway. She saw him…

"Senpai!" she gasped rushing to the bars.

Mori's wirsts were bound by a long chain hanging from the ceiling, there he sat on his knees on the stone floor.

"Oh," Haruhi said realizing his confusion. "It's me! Haruhi… I'm here to get you out of here!"

"Haruhi… Why are you here?"

"Why? You were in trouble. I came to help…"

"You shouldn't be here…"

"Yeah, well. Neither should you. Do you know where the key is?" she asked.

"Last I saw it was hung up by the entrance…" Mori told her.

"Great," Haruhi said. "I'll be right back…"

She took off heading back the way she came. She spotted the keys on the wall and was just about to grab them when the door suddenly opened.

Panicked she ducked behind some crates near the stairwell, and heard Tsushiro and Ayanokoji come downstairs. "Maybe you could convince him to tell us…" Ayanokoji was saying. "He broke into my manor, but my security team caught him easily, he has been refusing to speak since he got here, I've tried everything."

"You can't have tried everything, or he would be talking," Tsushiro assured him. "I have come to understand that pain works better than anything at loosening lips. You said he is an Ouran Host Club student?"

"Yes, I have the feeling the Ootori family has something to do with his being here. He has his son and his little firend's playing hosts with high class members of society…"

"Does he now?"

"The man's sadistic. Letting his colleagues do as they please with those brats just to gain favors and wealth, but why one of them snuck into my estate I'm not sure. I'm thinking he was trying to steal something, but I just don't know what…"

"You don't say, the Host Club huh? I'll have to pay them a visit sometime," Tsushiro said grinning. "But don't worry. I'm sure I can get this brat to talk…"

"What do you need?"

"You don't have a whip do you?" Tsushiro asked.

"Possibly… I'll have my servants check the barn," Ayanokoji said heading back upstairs.

Haruhi chanced a peek over top the crate. Tsushiro was sitting on a desk near the corner looking through some papers. "Please leave," she whispered to herself. "Please leave… Please leave…"

He didn't seem to be leaving at all, and Ayanokoji came back with a whip in hand. Haruhi sat on the damp floor in her night dress as Mori-senpai's interrogation began.

Haruhi had never sat through something so horrific sounding. The demanded answers from Mori-senapi, and when they received none they would hit him. The sound of the cracking whip echoed off the stone walls loudly.

"Come now, why did you come here… Tell us quickly or you'll just get hurt more…"

*CRACK*

"What were you here to take?"

"…"

*CRACK*

Haruhi clutched at her night dress listening. How long she had sat there. She didn't know…

"Damn it boy! Just give us answers. On who's orders did you come here for?!"

"It has to be the Haninozuka's. This boy is that other one's friend after all…"

"No."

Haruhi gasped hearing Mori speak for the first time since his beating had begun.

"Did you hear that, no… That means it probably was the Haninozuka family," Tsushiro said.

"I have their number, so I'll give Haninozuka-san a call…" Ayanokoji spoke next. "Perhaps now, we'll get to the bottom of this. Go ahead and have fun with him Tsushiro while I go make this call…"

"Alright then," Tsushiro answered and another crack of the whip made Haruhi's heart jump. She couldn't take it no more. She grabbed the keys and sprang to her feet running down the hall she skidded to a stop before the cell doors.

Ayanokoji and Tsushiro spun around at the sight of her.

"STOP IT! You already heard what you want to hear. There is no reason to hurt him anymore!" she snapped.

"Lost again, are we?" Tsushiro asked grinning. He left the cell walking up to Haruhi. "You know I think I'll have fun with this one while you go make your call. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine," Ayanokoji said shrugging. "Her family isn't _that_ influential anyway. Go for it…"

As though this were all the consent he needed, he grabbed Haruhi throwing her against the stone wall just outside Mori's cell. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and grabbed her neck with the other. Haruhi gasped, choking from the amount of force he used.

Tsushiro leaned close smelling her again. "It's such a nice fragrance, you remind me of a flower… Lavender. If I'm not mistaken…"

A short scream behind them caused Tsushiro to turn and out of surprise he released Haruhi who fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Mori had stood up. He had wrapped the chain binding his wrists around Ayanokoji's neck and was holding it tightly.

"Haruhi!" he snapped, and she understood what he wanted. Picking up the keys she had dropped and she rushed forward unbinding Mori's wrists from the lock. Mori relocked the chain around Ayanokoji's neck, and the two hurried back out facing Tsushiro.

He seemed to be smiling strangely at the pair of them. "By all means," he said actually stepping aside. "I know how well you fight Morinozuka, I'm no match for you. So please, be on your way…"

Mori eyed him suspiciously and then without warning he grabbed Haruhi picking her up and hurrying towards the exit.

Tsushiro turned looking back to Ayanokoji who was struggling to get free. Mori had bound him by his neck but it wasn't in a manor that would be fatal or harmful. Merely, extremely uncomfortable…

"Don't let… dem… get aw..ay…" Ayanokoji gasped in his struggles.

"Sorry, but I have taken a liking to that little flower. So I need her to escape. How else will I get the chance to admire her and watch her grow…" Tsushiro said softly walking over to Ayanokoji. "I don't have a use for you anymore… So… goodbye…"

He reached up yanking the chain in such a way that the Ayanokoji's neck snapped. He fell limp and motionless…

* * *

Seika had gone downstairs when she heard the commotion of their security rushing about. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily to a guard who ran past her.

"Please my Lady go back to your room. It seems—"

But what it seemed was apparent the next second. Mori came running by with Haruhi in his arms. In Haruhi's hands were files. Mori had hid them before he got caught, and they had picked them back up on their way out. When the Guard tried to stop them Mori (who had his face hidden by a cloth mask) did a spinning kick knocking him to the ground, and Seika fell back against the wall in surprise.

Mori ran out of the manor. The further they ran the more guards seemed to be chasing them. Sprint up a tree and over the main wall Takashi made it off the property, just as a truck was going by. He grabbed onto it still holding Haruhi firmly in his arms. Haruhi opened her eyes and the manor was disappearing into the distance.

"Close your mouth Haruhi," Takashi commanded after a few minutes. She did. Mori kept one arm wrapped around her body and used his other arm to cover her head as best as he could. Then he jumped!

They hit hard, but from the way they had landed Takashi took the brunt of the force, and they rolled down the hill. Sticks and rocks hit them, and then they were both laying still in the grass.

Haruhi sat up realizing her wig had fallen off in the roll. She turned to Takashi who was laying very still. Haruhi rolled him onto his back. He was bleeding from various cuts from being whipped. Some were probably from their fall. Like herself, he had spirs and twigs stuck in his hair and clothes. They both looked a mess, but Mori was clearly far more injured.

"Oh god… are you okay?" Haruhi asked fearfully helping him sit up and lean against a tree.

"Do you have a phone on you?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said reaching in her pocket. She had had enough sense to put her cellphone in her robe pocket when she changed into the night dress the maid had brought her. She handed it to him.

He flipped it open and dialed a number before placing it to his ear.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay!?"

Haruhi could hear Honey's voice on the other end.

"Mitsukuni," Mori exhaled smiling slightly.

Haruhi didn't want to seem as though she were eavesdropping, but she noticed how Mori's eyes seemed to light up just from hearing Honey's voice.

"Takashi! Are you alright!? Where are you!? Are you hurt?!"

"Can you send someone to pick us up?" Mori asked smiling.

* * *

At the Farmhouse down the road from the Ayanokoji manor Honey, Renge, and Kyoya met up.

"What's the plan?" Honey asked when Renge and Kyoya arrived.

"We don't have a plan…" Kyoya sighed. And this did bother him. Kyoya was very used to planning out these kinds of missions. Preparing for contingencies, and most of all having communication with those in the field.

"Are you sure I can't just go peek around?" Honey asked frowning.

"No," Kyoya snapped. Growing very tired of telling Honey the same answer.

Honey frowned.

"Look, we're close enough that we'll hear if any of their security alarms go off. I'm sure Haruhi wasn't so stupid as to come here with no means of communication. She'll probably call us if she needs something… For now, we'll just have to wait…"

Honey's frown deepened. He hated being told to wait…

Honey had climbed up the barn and sat on the roof so he could get a look at the manor, while Renge and Kyoya were discussing various tactics inside the barn. After some time of waiting they did hear a security alarm.

"What should we do?" Renge asked.

"We still have to wait…" Kyoya said. "We don't know where she's at. Or if Mori-senpai is with her."

Honey was listening to Renge and Kyoya debate what to do, and he was becoming more and more worried. Takashi had already been trapped in that place a few days. Honey had been so worried about him that he couldn't concentrate in his training, he couldn't study and memorize his school work, and he couldn't maintain his temper at the Host Club. Takashi meant so much to him…

Honey's cell phone rang suddenly. When he saw it was Haruhi Honey jumped down landing on the ground outside the entrance to the barn. Renge and Kyoya looked up when he appeared.

"It's Haru-chan," Honey said answering it. "Haru-chan? Are you okay!?"

"Mitsukuni."

Honey felt his face burn at the sound of Mori's voice, and his heart felt suddenly painful from yearning.

"Takashi!" Honey gasped. "Are you alright!? Where are you!? Are you hurt?!"

"Can you send someone to pick us up?" Mori asked smiling.

"Is Haru-chan with you?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are you?" Honey asked, and Mori described their location.

They quickly piled into one car and hurried off to pick them up.

* * *

And eight minutes later a black car pulled up. Honey had been so eager to see Mori that he had climbed out the car's sunroof and jumped out before it had even come to a stop. Honey ran down the hill towards Mori throwing his arms around him. Haruhi smiled, glad to see them together again. Neither of them really seemed complete without the other.

The doors opened and Renge and Kyoya stepped out standing by the car. Both of them were smiling…

* * *

"This was very reckless Haruhi," Kyoya scolded her on the car ride home.

"Sorry," Haruhi said frowning.

"You could have been killed, do you even realize that?" Kyoya asked frowning at her.

"Sorry," Haruhi sighed.

"You could have gotten our entire enterprise in trouble…" Kyoya explained.

"Sorry," Haruhi said putting her forehead against the window of the car. It had been such a long and trying day, but Mori-senpai was back with them and Honey. Where he belonged. So it was worth it.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said to call her attention.

Haruhi sighed looking up at him frowning wondering how she would be scolded this time. But when she looked up Kyoya fixed his glasses with one finger and smiled at her. "Good job."

"Huh?"

Honey was clinging to Mori-senpai who was hurt and exhausted, but smiling at her. Honey was smiling brightly too. Renge looked as though she were about to cry, and she dabbed her eyes with a kerchief.

"You saved Takashi!" Honey said happily.

"Uh, no… not really," Haruhi said. "Mori-senpai got us out of there… I didn't really do much…"

"Takashi couldn't have escaped on his own," Honey said smiling. "And because of our family station, we couldn't help him right away…"

"…" Haruhi frowned thinking about his words. "I just… didn't want you and Mori to be hurt anymore…"

Honey blinked at her. "You did this for us…"

"Well, Mori was clearly in trouble. And you were so upset by it. Honey, you looked like your whole world was ending… Friends don't sit by when people they care about are hurting that much. Especially not when they can do something about it. I thought I could help, so I did," Haruhi explained.

Honey stared up at her. _She risked a lot just for us_ …

Honey felt his heart sink a bit. _And I couldn't even be bothered to wait for Kyoya to form a plan. I couldn't even put my feelings aside long enough to endure the advances of that asshole. I've been acting really selfish_ …

"Thanks," Mori said smiling at her.

"Oh, no need to thank me," Haruhi said feeling nervous that Mori was showing his appreciation…

They dropped Haruhi off and then went to Mori's house. Honey wasn't allowed to be at Mori's house, so they dropped him off quickly and his little brother Satoshi agreed to look after him. Honey and Mori said quick goodbyes, and then Honey got back in the car.

"Kyo-chan…" Honey said.

"Yes Honey-senpai?" Kyoya said working on the files Mori had stolen.

"I'm sorry for my actions at the club earlier," Honey said. "I will fix it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Kyoya asked looking up from his computer.

"Don't worry about it…" Honey said. "Just know it'll get done."

"Alright then, I won't," Kyoya said, but he frowned regardless. Renge folded her arms in thought.

They dropped Honey off and Renge and Kyoya went home.

When Kyoya later told Tamaki about what Haruhi had done, Kyoya's phone had almost blown up:

"KYOYA HOW COULD YOU LET HARUHI PUT HERSELF IN SO MUCH DANGER! WE SHOULD PUT A TRACKER ON THAT GIRL!?"

* * *

Honey did not stay home for long. The moment he was dropped off he called a taxi and went to Haroh-san's manor, he took a deep breath before approaching the door and ringing the doorbell.

A servant answered.

"Hello, is Shacho Haroh-sama here?" Honey asked frowning.

"Yes he is, go ahead and come in," she said smiling escorting him to the waiting area.

Honey sat down on the sofa seat waiting. All too soon Haroh-san came in frowning at him.

"Well, you turn up out of nowhere after what you said to me?" he snapped frowning. "Aside from that isn't rather late for a social call?"

"I'm sorry Shacho-sama…" Honey said not looking at him. "I was out of line."

Haroh-san walked over to him placing a hand under his chin and tilting his face up, but Honey still avoided his gaze. "You should look someone in their eyes when you apologize to them."

Forcing his eyes to meet Haroh-san's Honey answered, "I'm very sorry Shacho-sama. I was wrong."

Haroh-san grinned. "Yes you were. So, how are you going to make it up to me?"

* * *


	3. Photo Op

Mitsukuni wasn't waiting in their usual meet up spot. Honey would meet him each week (in secret) on this day so they could spend time together just the two of them. They always met very early so Honey could still make it to breakfast with his family. Which meant he snuck out of the house when it was still dark and then he snuck back about an hour after daybreak. But it was dawn now, and Mitsukuni had failed to show...

Frowning Mori started to head back to his home. He was sure Honey would have a good reason for missing their meeting, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. Other than at school and the Host Club they weren't allowed to see each other, so this was really the only alone time they got. About twenty minutes into his forty minute walk back he spotted Honey walking his direction.

"Mitsukuni..."

Honey who had been walking with a sucker in his mouth, and Usachan slumped under one arm glanced up. His expression lit up immediately upon seeing him. "Takashi!" he hurried over to him. "How are you feeling? Do your wounds still hurt? Did you make sure to dress them okay?"

"Where have you been?"

Honey blinked. "Oh, that's right, were supposed to meet... I'm sorry. I thought after everything you went through last night that you'd probably want to sleep in... Didn't you get my text?"

"I had to destroy my phone when I got captured so they couldn't get incriminating data off it," Mori answered frowning.

"Oh that's right... I should have realized that. You weren't waiting all this time were you?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry Takashi. I'll make it up to you next week. I won't sleep at all the night before we meet so that way we can spend the whole night together. Okay?" He checked his watch. "Oh... but I'm gonna be late for breakfast if I don't hurry. My family will wonder where I went if they notice me gone."

"I'm wondering where you went," Takashi frowned.

"It's no big deal, I'll talk to you later okay."

Mori reached out grabbing his arm to prevent him leaving. "The only things in this immediate direction is the twin's manor and Haroh-san's place. Where were you?"

"What I'm not allowed to see my friends?" he snapped pulling his arm away. "Go home Takashi, you should be resting..."

"I should be saying the same to you," Mori turned away. "You look like you haven't slept all night, and you're wearing the same clothes you were when you dropped me off..."

Honey glanced down at his clothes... He hadn't thought of that.

"It was probably three or four by the time I was dropped off. It should only have taken you ten minutes to get home, fifteen if you went to the twins house... But you wouldn't have done that. You would have had to wake them up and explain the whole situation that late at night, which would have much more of a hassle than it was worth because you could easily have waited until tomorrow to tell them about everything that had gone on."

"And just what are you getting at?" Honey snapped looking angry.

"I'm betting if I called the twins on a payphone right now, they wouldn't yet even know about the incident that happened that last night, and if you had gone there their is no way you wouldn't have told them..."

"Just what do you want me to say?" he barked putting his hands in his pockets, his eyes narrowing. This was usually the look that could silence Mori from saying anything, but... Mori was worried, and he wanted to know.

"The truth. Were you with Haroh-san?"

"And if I was?" Honey glared. Takashi never got mad at him. Ever... Surely he was going to be mad. Ugh! This is why he was trying to do this in secret without the Host Club knowing.

"I just... wanted to make sure you weren't hurt..." Takashi said and he turned around slowly staring at him with a rather concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Honey blinked, his own expression softened immediately when Takashi had turned around. Honey's face fell, but he forced a smile on it. "Yes, I'm okay."

 _He isn't_ , Takashi thought. He could tell just by the look he was giving him. Letting out a sigh he walked over and placed his hand on the top of Honey's head letting his forehead rest comfortably against his stomach and Mori whispered, "If you wanna talk to me about it... Just let me know..."

"We didn't do what you're thinking we did..." Honey said frowning without looking up.

"And what am I thinking you did?"

"..."

"Never mind," he said softly, almost immediately. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't wish to," he ruffled Honey's hair lightly. "I'll have a new phone before today is over. I'll text you when I get it. Until then try and get some sleep, and make sure you eat more than just sweets for dinner tonight. Despite what you think, you can't live off candy."

Honey sighed when they broke apart and Mori began to walk away. _You're the one who is hurt and yet you're trying to take care of me_ , he thought frowning.

Honey headed back, sneaking into his home and entering his bedroom window after disabling the alarm on it. He reinstalled it once he was safely inside. The mirror on the back of his door showed him his image for the first time since the night before. He did look in a state. His clothes were disheveled, and his hair was a mess. His eyes did indeed reveal he hadn't slept. Sighing, he unbuttoned his shirt to change surveying the marks that had been left on his body. He did feel ashamed by them. Mori had injuries, wounds to show for his sacrifice to the club. All Honey had were these, and they were certainly far less heroic. He put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed. He definitely didn't want Mori to see... How long did it take hickey's to go away anyway?

When their servants came to wake him up, he pretended to not be feeling well so he could get a few hours of sleep before having to start his day.

* * *

Come Monday, Kyoya had called an emergency meeting and asked them all to arrive early. By this point the twins had indeed heard the story, and Haruhi was surprised when they both ran up to her upon her arrival. They each through an arm around her shoulders grinning.

"Well done Haruhi!" Kaoru said smiling.

"Let me take your bag hero," Hikaru teased grabbing her bag from her.

"What are you guys doing?" she frowned. They didn't usually acknowledge her this much outside of the club room.

"The Boss told us what you did," Hikaru said steering her towards the school. Their weren't too many students at this point because they had had to arrive so early.

"Yeah, it was amazing. It's like you were a real spy!" Kaoru praised grinning.

Then their voices fell so that if their were any onlookers around they would not be able to hear. Hikaru whispered to her without looking at her. "But in all seriousness, that was reckless..."

"Extremely," Kaoru agreed as he waived at one of their customers from a far.

"So, if you're going to do something stupid..." Hikaru continued.

"Call us next time," Kaoru finished. "That way if you fail..."

"You won't fail alone," Hikaru explained.

"I figured you guys would stop me if I told any of you."

"Oh we would have," Kaoru nodded in agreement when they arrived at the club room doors.

"But if you're going regardless of what we say, at least let us help you. If you hadn't of tripped the silent alarm Kyoya would never have been alerted to what you were doing and it really would have been bad if he hadn't thought quickly had Renge call... He could have told you they were having a party that day if you had asked."

Kaoru pulled open the club room doors at that moment and they froze at the sound of a very stern voice.

"Exactly what did you do? How did you kill him?"

The three of them glanced up in surprise. A man in a business suit was sitting in one of the Host Club's fanciest armchairs. He had a mustache and a small beard. His face looked very upset. On his right Tamaki was standing looking upset. On his left Kyoya stood with a clip board, his expression as blank as ever.

Takashi was kneeling on the floor before him, like a servant bowing before a King.

"Get inside," said a thick voice at Haruhi's right and she turned to see some men in black looking characters standing on either side of the club room doors when they came in. They took a step or two in further so these guys could close the doors behind him. She glanced back at the scene. Honey was standing off to the right of all of them looking upset and Renge was in a seat near the fireplace watching the others actions with a frown.

"C'mon," Hikaru said nervously grabbing Haruhi's arm and they lined up behind Honey-senpai.

"I did not kill him," Takashi answered.

"You really expect me to believe that..." the man snapped, and Haruhi suddenly realized who he was. This had to be Kyoya's father. "One of the Haninozuka's trained assassins escapes the manor and the head of that household just happens to turn up dead the very night he escapes."

"I did not kill him," Takashi repeated. "I don't know what happened."

"You are just lucky that I now have what you were sent in to acquire," he frowned. "But if I find out you are killing my associates without my permission like I know you did to Ayanokoji-san I will personally have you executed. I have no use for servants who do not obey me!"

Honey and the twins were standing very still lined up and listening to his being berated. None of them were saying anything. But... Ayanokoji... That was that guy...

Haruhi frowned taking a step forward. "Excuse me Sir..." she said sternly.

The twins flinched slightly when she moved. Honey glanced in her direction without turning his head. Tamaki's looked thoroughly worried. Kyoya glanced up from his clipboard and Renge who had been sitting a ways away with her head in her hands looked up. She noticed then some more men in black looking people by the windows, and they shifted as through wanting to be able to quickly grab their guns if need be. She didn't care though this needed to be said, especially if they were threatening Takashi's life!

"Did I say you could speak?" he snapped. "Who are you anyway."

"Fujioka Haruhi," Kyoya said introducing her. "She is the exemplary commoner student that you mentioned would be joining our club Father."

"Ah yes, that's right..." he frowned. "I do not commonly allow those I'm not directly speaking to to interrupt me."

"I apologize Sir," she snapped frowning. "But I was with Mori-senpai when he escaped. I don't know what happened either, but I do know that when we left that manor, Ayanokoji-san was alive."

"Is that so..." Mr. Ootori frowned. "Re-take your place in line Fujioka."

"But Sir..."

Hikaru reached forward grabbing her arm and pulling her back in line. "Just be quiet..." Hikaru whispered. "He'll go down the line, wait your turn..."

"Miss Fujioka would gain nothing by lying to me. You realize this Takashi..."

"..."

"I have no choice I suppose, but to believe her. Should I find out otherwise, you will both be punished. But until then, you're dismissed."

"Yes Ootori-sama," Takashi inclined his head further before getting to his feet and standing off to the opposite side of the line Haruhi and the others had formed.

"Mitsukuni..."

Honey handed his bunny to Kaoru before stepping forward and bowing in front of Ootori-san in the same manner Takashi had done.

"You have but two uses in my eyes Mitsukuni. Your martial arts skills are second to none, even to Takashi. Your small stature and childish nature make you appear to be the youngest club member here when in fact you are the oldest. Until you actually become the head of your family your childish appearance and your fighting skills are the only ways in which you are of any use to me. So imagine my surprise when I kept being informed of how rude you were being to my colleague Haroh-sama."

"My apologies Ootori-sa—."

"I didn't say you could speak!," he snapped frowning. He fixed his glasses in the same manner Kyoya usually would, and then he continued. "If you no longer wish to supply me with these advantages, then I won't have any use for you, and I do not keep things around that are not useful to me. Are you going to do as I command or no?"

Honey sighed, "Yes Ootori-sama."

"Good. I will tell you that I was pleased when I was told you took it upon yourself to offer an apology to Haroh-sama. But I warn you. Do not get on his bad side again. I will not forgive your insolence a second time. If you quit being of use to me in this manner then I will get rid of you. Your little brother will take your place not only in this club when he graduates from elementary school, but as head of your family as well... You'll be lucky if I deem you worthy enough to sell for parts..."

Haruhi frowned. Sell for parts? Isn't that something they do to cars?

"Your dismissed."

"Yes Ootori-sama," Honey inclined his head further before getting to his feet and standing off to the opposite side of the line beside Takashi.

"Hitachiin brothers..."

They stepped forward, but unlike Takashi and Honey-senpai they did not bow. Two of the guys in black rushed forward bringing up chairs so they could sit across from Ootori-san.

"Hello Sir," the twins said in unison smiling.

They seemed to be a bit less formal with Ootori-san than Takashi and Honey. She frowned wondering why.

"How are you two doing? My Kyoya tells me you have certainly won the hearts of many of the female students at Ouran."

"Yeah, they really like the incest taboo angel that we play up at the club and we've already received orders for easily removable garments that I advertised with the adults," Hikaru explained.

"And the girls almost always fall for my tears," Kaoru pointed out.

"Make sure your Mother orders more costumes to be made. Our student clients greatly enjoy them, and we got positive reviews from their parents and the associates that I try to impress."

"Yes Sir," Hikaru nodded.

"Consider it done," Kaoru answered.

"Lastly... I have overseas clients who have been discussing coming here to financially back the school and a few of my endeavors. They haven't officially decided on if they will come or not. Kaoru, I think you would be the best candidate to convince them."

"We'll leave as soon as you wish," Hikaru said smiling.

"There is no we this time. While you guys are a great pair I don't think Hikaru's toned up demeanor will win these associates over. They need someone fun, someone who holds the energy high in a room but without going overboard. You Kaoru would be best for convincing them to come. Hikaru will remain here."

"But, we've never been apart before..." Hikaru said frowning.

"It's okay," Kaoru said taking his brother's hand to assure him. "When will I be leaving?"

"Immediately."

He blinked. _Why so soon_...

"Two of my bodyguards will escort you to the airport. A packed luggage has already been sent from your home. Now, you two are dismissed."

Through his brother another (not entirely convincing smile) he headed to the exit.

Haruhi blinked. Just like that he sending one of them oversees?! How much power did Ootori-san really have?

"Fujioka..."

Haruhi turned back and walked before him. She wondered if she had to sit or if she should bow like Honey and Takashi did. One of the men in black removed one of the chairs as Hikaru went to stand next to Honey-senpai so assuming she was meant to sit, she did so.

"Now... you my dear have a very special role in this club. Mitsukuni and the other members can only attract a small range of male clientele with their attributes. You, like Renge..."

He paused. "Renge get over here," he demanded and she jumped to her feet. The man who had removed the chair earlier replaced it beside Haruhi and Renge sat down in it not meeting Ootori-san's eyes, but rather she looked down at the floor. Haruhi however did not tear her gaze away.

"You like Renge being females can attract far more men to this club then the boys could do on their own, and frankly. Much of societies secrets are not purely held within the minds and hearts of the women within it. That makes both your roles essential. Renge, I believe I was told you were going to work with Haruhi on her acting abilities. But more than that she needs to know how to be more feminine and delicate and—"

Haruhi frowned, "I don't see how my—"

"And SILENT," he said more sternly and catching Kyoya's small shake of his head she fell back in her seat.

"Yes Sir, we will begin working on it straight away."

"Next time I see her I expect her to be the absolute embodiment of femininity."

"She will be Ootori-san," Renge responded.

"Also, Fujioka. Do not pull a stunt like the one you pulled the other night. You are not to do a single thing that you have not run by Kyoya first. Understood?"

"..."

"I asked you if you understood," Ootori-san stated more sternly.

"Yes, but I don't understand why—"

"Well, then with that said. I will be off," he explained getting to his feet. His body guards immediately rushed forward to be nearer to him. "Kyoya, continue to keep me updated."

"Yes Father," Kyoya nodded.

With that he and his guards departed.

Haruhi sat their blinking. The tension in the room seemed to have departed with him. Everyone began to relax more, though no one looked particularly happy.

"Wha... What the HELL!" Haruhi snapped jumping to her feet. "How can he get away with talking to everyone like that, and then he just sends Kaoru away without so much as a warning?"

"That, is how my Father is," Kyoya said sighing as he took the chair his Father had just vacated. The other host club members sat around Kyoya and sensing that they were going to discuss this together she took her seat again too. "We are the pawns in his game, he can move and discard us however he sees fit..."

"That's ridiculous!" Haruhi frowned. "Why do you let him get away with this?"

"Well, it's because we have no choice. Financially, and mentally. He is more powerful than any one of us..." Kyoya explained.

"That's no reason to let him do as he pleases. He has to learn he can't treat people like this just because he has money."

"Haruhi, overthrowing him is what we're trying to do," Kyoya explained. "He may be more powerful than any one of us individually, but he cannot beat us together. We're going to outsmart him. But doing so takes time. Especially when we must all play up the roles of perfect and obedient pawns who never stepped off their assigned squares."

"How do you plan to do it?" she asked seriously.

"The exact how is something we don't discuss. If my Father ever grew very suspicious I would not put interrogation past him. The less everyone knows about how, the better. Let's just say, I am currently working on destabilizing his foundation one pebble at a time."

Haruhi sighed, but she had more questions, "Why did he make you two bow when everyone else got to sit in chairs to address him?" she asked turning to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

"Bowing is a way of showing respect in fighting families like ours," Honey explained. "So he expects that from us when we speak to him."

"Okay, but I also got the feeling he was much harsher on you two than the rest of us..."

"That's because my Father is friends with the other members of the Host Club's families. Except for the Haninozuka branch, which he has basically blackmailed and manipulated into getting what he wants. Thus he does not feel the need to show as much kindness to them as the rest of us."

"He didn't show kindness to any of you..." Haruhi said frowning. Then remembering the guys in the dark suits she added. "And why were their so many body guards here? Isn't that suspicious to other people who see him walking around the campus like that?"

"Well yes I suppose," Kyoya agreed. "But would you visit a nuclear plant without a hazmat suit?"

"..."

"He had that many guards here because of us," Honey explained.

"For you two?"

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are basically living breathing weapons. My father isn't about to visit either of them without protection against them. He brought sixteen highly trained guards along with him today and I wouldn't be surprised if he had had two snipers on the clock tower," Kyoya pointed out the window to their right. The clock tower had a perfect view into the clubroom window.

"He doesn't honestly think you two would kill him... I mean. You guys are students."

"I would kill him if I had the chance," Honey pointed out without so much as a pause of hesitation, and Takashi nodded in agreement.

"You... you would..." Haruhi stared at them a bit in disbelief.

"But Kyo-chan has told us not to. So we won't..." Honey added, and Takashi nodded again too.

"But, as I have pointed out to them," Kyoya explained calmly as though they weren't talking about murdering his father. "Killing him would achieve very little, as my two brothers would take his place if he lost his throne and they are if it were possible, worse than him. Not to mention I have a number of uncles ready to pounce in a heartbeat should my family slip up in the slightest. They are like a bee hive. We would either have to end the lot of them in one shot or, destroy the source of their power. The hive... Or in the literal sense. We have to get rid of their money..."

"Ootori-san comes around every now and then when he feels we're straying too far from his... vision," Tamaki explained. "The best thing we can do now is get back to our jobs."

"Not just yet," Kyoya interrupted. "Mori-senpai, Haruhi. You say Ayanokoji-san was alive when you left."

Takashi nodded.

Haruhi explained, "I mean, Takashi had subdued him, but he was definitely alive."

Kyoya frowned evidently thinking hard.

"Then that other guy let us go without even trying to stop us."

"Other guy?" Kyoya's eyes shot up at this news. "What other guy?"

"Uh..." Haruhi frowned trying to remember his name. "Tsu..."

"Tsushiro-san," Takashi finished for her.

"That is Daisuke's father..." Kyoya took out his notes shifting through some papers.

"Who is Daisuke?" Haruhi asked.

"You really have to start remembering your clients Haruhi, he's that guy I had you were speaking with the other day when I got all those boys to come into the club. Remember?" Renge pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. I think I do..."

"His father owns a number of museums both in and out of the country with items from all over the world. That is something my father would be interested in. So that guy at the very least would know what happened to him," he frowned. "It's not likely that he would simply tell me if I asked. You see, Ayanokoji's death was ruled accidental by the coroner. Alcohol poisoning, but... I know that's not true, because his body never even made it to the coroners office. I examined the security cameras outside the building. He was cremated before an actual examination could be done. Which tells me their was a cover up."

"Haruhi, see what you can get from Daisuke when he comes in, but don't ask him direct questions that would seem suspicious. See perhaps if you might be able to go over his house some evening."

"Uh... alright," Haruhi felt strange. Wasn't this stuff kind of confidential? Then she realized, she was sitting in one of those meetings that Kyoya would usually send her away for. Feeling a bit pleased about this she listened to the rest of the meeting intently.

* * *

Kaoru stepped off the Ootori jet in a country called Monale where he was greeted by servants of the royal family. They escorted him to the palace where he was introduced to their Princess. A girl named Michelle. She had long blonde hair and wore a beautiful dress. A familiarly styled dress.

"Your Mother has been telling me so much about you," Michelle said smiling.

"My Mother?" he frowned. She stopped at the entrance to a room and the servants standing on either side of the doors opened them. The room beyond it was a large dining hall, but the long and fancy table had only one person seated there.

"Uh... Mother, what are you..."

"Hi baby!" she squealed getting to her feet, she ran over hugging her son tightly.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, did Ootori-sama not explain? I've been hired to design a brand new wardrobe for Princess Michelle of Monale, she's holding a ball tonight so I would like your help in deciding which one of my new dresses will suit the Princess best."

This was strange, their was no reason why his mother should need his help with that.

"Did I really get flown out all this way just to choose a dress."

"How rude, don't question Ootori-sama's decision, besides..." she leaned in closer speaking low so the Princess couldn't hear. "That isn't the _only_ reason why you were sent out here."

She lifted a camera from around her neck. "You're here for a little photo-shoot. Ootori-sama entrusted me for this task, but alas I had to be here for the Princess. So rather than me coming to you, he had one of mine come to me."

"Photoshoot?" Kaoru questioned.

"That will be later," she pointed out. Then she allowed her tone to return to a normal range. "For now, you can help me with picking out Princess Michelle's outfit. I've made her a wide variety of outfits for her wardrobe, but I think something sleeker will work better for a ball where she'll be doing a lot of dancing. Don't you?"

He was dragged off to view her wardrobe and look over all his Mother's designs for her. In the end, she didn't end up picking the one he thought would be best.

After they had gotten the Princess ready, she waved her off with a smile and Kaoru proceeded to clean up all the fabric supplies his Mother had strewn about. "She looked gorgeous didn't she. I am absolutely amazing."

With that said she spun around. "Well now... it's time for the photo-shoot. You ready sweetie?"

Frowning he got to his feet. "What do I have to do exactly?"

She walked over to a set of doors and opened them, two rather creepy looking men in suits walked in. One of them took off his tie.

"Is this the kid?" One asked.

"Yes, this is my son Kaoru, be gentle with him now..." she explained as she started fiddling with the dials on her camera evidently trying to choose the best lighting setting for the room.

"Mom..." Kaoru cautiously backed up only to be stopped when one of the guys put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh calm down Kaoru, it's all staged. They're not _really_ going to do anything. But do make sure to cry the same way you do at the host club when Hikaru pretends to pick on you," she explained before disappearing behind her camera once again.

* * *

"Hello ladies and of course you gentlemen as well!" Tamaki exclaimed to the room at large. "I do hope you enjoy this tropical setting. Our flowers are authentic, and were flown in just for this event."

"Oh wow," fawned the girls looking around happily.

"It's all so beautiful!"

"I feel like I'm on vacation!"

"And we do hope it feels like a vacation for you lovely ladies," Kyoya said grinning. "Feel free to relax and be waited on diligently by our host club."

"Man this is cool," said one of the new male regulars looking around. "How on earth can they change the entire design of the Host Club room in a single night..."

"Look over there, they flew in some real tropical birds. You gotta be kidding this is really cool!"

"I don't know about cool," Renge said frowning. "I actually find it rather hot..."

She untied the robe she was wearing letting it drop so the guys could see her bikini. Then she laid down on one of the long chairs they had set out.

"If your hot, I'd be happy to fan you Miss. Renge," one of the boys said happily.

"Oh gosh, aren't you sweet," Renge said smiling brightly. "Thank you so much!"

Over by the windows Daisuke had called Haruhi over to him, she stood with him frowning. "How come you're not dressed for the occasion Haruhi. All the other members are in summer attire."

"I was a little late getting here," Haruhi lied. "So I didn't really have time to change."

But that wasn't true, she had refused to wear the bikini Renge had picked out for her.

"Well you can go ahead and change right now," Daisuke urged. "I'll wait."

"Haruhi," Kyoya's voice chimed in her ear. "Repeat after me alright."

She was about to answer but then remembered she wasn't supposed to.

"The truth is..." Kyoya said.

"Uh," Haruhi looked up at him. "The truth is..."

"I just don't feel comfortable in those sort of outfits."

"I just don't feel comfortable in those sort of outfits," she recited.

"Especially when I must be around someone so feminine and beautiful, like Renge."

 _You've got be kidding_ , she thought to herself. The longer than average pause prompted Kyoya to speak again. "Say it Haruhi."

"Especially when I must be around someone so feminine and beautiful, like Renge."

Daisuke blinked looking down at her and he smiled. "Nah, are you kidding. I think that you're way hotter than Renge."

"Uh, thank you," she answered awkwardly.

A short ways from here Hikaru was on his phone. "Ugh..."

"Hikaru! You're not tending to your guests!" Tamaki snapped as he walked by. "My apologies ladies."

"Oh don't worry about it Tamaki, he trying to text his brother."

"Yeah, it's so sad that Kaoru had to leave so suddenly..."

"Fear not my ladies, Kaoru will return soon. He had some business that required his immediate attention," Tamaki turned to Hikaru. "Well, were you able to get ahold of him."

"No," Hikaru huffed leaning back in his seat. "His plane should have landed by now..."

"Is this really the first time you two have ever been apart?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah..." Hikaru answered with rather lack luster acting skills.

Tamaki frowned and eyed Kyoya from afar. Kyoya nodded turning back to his paperwork. Where ever Kaoru was, he was out of their reach... If something had happened, then he would have no choice but to fend for himself. That was something Kyoya didn't like. Unlike his father, he was very protective of his chess pieces. He was after all, playing this little game with so few to begin with, that if he lost even one... It could mean losing the whole match.

* * *

Kaoru returned the following afternoon just as their host club activities were ending. He walked in the door and everyone turned. Hikaru looked like he had just won a prize and he rushed forward. "Kaoru!" he shouted hugging him tightly.

Since their were still a few guests in the room Hikaru added. "You're never leaving my side again! It hurts far too much..."

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Kaoru answered and many fans of the twins awed at their brotherly love.

"Thank you very much for coming ladies," Kyoya bowed out the last of their guests and closed the door. The Host Club was alone once again.

"Why didn't you text me Kaoru!" Hikaru suddenly snapped. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, but my cell service didn't work in another country."

"Welcome home Kao-chan," Honey said running up to him. "What did Ootori-sama have you do?"

"Actually he had me attend a ball and talk up the Host Club. I even danced with a Princess," he explained. This wasn't a lie. After the horrid photo-shoot, which took a good portion of said ball, his mother had him get cleaned up and go downstairs to the party where he spoke with many of Ootori-san's oversea clients. He talked up the host club just like he said, and he had indeed been one of the last people to dance with Princess Michelle. He just, felt no reason that they had to know the before part.

"Wow!" Honey said smiling. "A real Princess! That's so cool!"

"Exactly what country did you go to anyway?" Kyoya asked frowning.

"Oh, Monale," he answered. Before Kyoya could ask any more about it however Renge and Hikaru suddenly appeared beside him holding out their hands.

"What do you two want?" he asked frowning.

"It's customary," Renge began.

"That when a friend returns from another country," Hikaru continued.

"That said friend bring back some souvenirs," Renge finished.

"Sorry," he said smiling. "I really didn't have time... After the ball I went to sleep and I left for the airport first thing in the morning..."

"You didn't get us anything?" Renge frowned.

"Man, you could have at least gotten me something I am your brother after all."

"Again, I'm really sorry," Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru walked forward placing a hand on top of his head. "Glad your okay..."

Kaoru smiled weakly. "Thanks."

But Haruhi saw something in said smile. It looked strained, forced. She noticed Honey who was not too far away from her looked down in the same instant. His eyes disappearing behind his bangs and she was pretty sure he knew something was up too. Honey reached up tugging on Takashi's sleeve. With one glance at each other Takashi seemed to understand some silent communication that had passed between them, and the monotone frown he typically wore deepened.

No one else seemed to have noticed, though Kaoru was a really good actor so Haruhi wasn't really surprised that no one else had caught it. But she had kinda thought Hikaru would.

"Well everyone, thanks for your hard work today, you may all go home," Kyoya told them and the twins, Renge, and Tamaki all left bombarding him with questions about what the country was like.

Haruhi began heading to the exit at a much slower pace along with Honey and Takashi. When Kyoya was sure the others were out of earshot he said, "You three."

They stopped and turned back to him. Kyoya had set his clipboard down and he turned to them. "If you find out what happened, tell me immediately."

Haruhi frowned. So Kyoya realized too...

They agreed and went on their way. As they were reaching the exit gate to Ouran academy Honey finally spoke up. "I hope whatever happened wasn't too bad..." he said softly clutching Usa-chan too him.

"Aside from his brother Kaoru has always favored you among the Host Club members," Mori said. "See if you can't talk to him tonight."

"Okay," Honey answered. He turned around. "Haru-chan, want me to have my driver take you home? I go by your apartment complex anyway."

"No thanks senpai," she answered. "I like to walk."

"Okay then," he answered.

The moment they walked out of the gate Honey walked one direction and Mori walked in the other without so much as a goodbye to each other. Haruhi blinked at the abrupt departure and sighed. She had a hard time understanding her other Host Club members.

* * *

Kaoru's mood improved by the following day, either that or he was just very good at acting normally. By the end of the week he seemed like his same old self, so Kyoya told the three of them not worry about it anymore. So they didn't. That was until...

* * *

Honey sat on his knees. He was at a clan meeting with his family members and his father was berating him on his training.

"Your teacher tells me you still can't fight off the injections," he father said frowning.

"I'm trying," Honey answered not looking up.

"Trying isn't good enough. If Ootori-san ever choose to turn on you the only way he could escape alive would be by removing your ability to fight. You have to be able to overcome whatever tranquilizer he may shoot you with. Which is why we're trying to build up your immunity to a number of poisons and drugs. We at least know he doesn't like things messy so if he were to get rid of you he wouldn't use a gun with actual bullets. It would be too bloody for him and too easy to trace back to him. In all likelihood he would use a poison that doesn't show up in the blood stream. Or he may simply choose to paralyze you and then you would really be in trouble because you can't fight that off either, and that point he could take you away and we likely wouldn't have a chance in hell of finding you again. You have to take this seriously! Your being able to overcome this may one day be our only chance of destroying the Ootori family."

"I understand Father," Honey answered.

"Sir, one of our men did recover something concerning..."

"Oh..." his Father answered. "Show me."

His cousin stepped forward removing a small card, he handed it to him.

His Father stared at it and then he looked up. "Mitsukuni. Explain this to me..."

He threw the card towards him as if it were a shuriken. He caught it easily and looked at it. He gasped softly. "Kao-chan..." he whispered.

There was Kaoru his wrists bound with what appeared to be a business tie. Someone (their face was cut off in the picture so he didn't know who) was pulling his head back by his hair. Another someone was grabbing his arms as though pulling him closer. He was wearing a fancy but disheveled robe that was falling off one shoulder. Kaoru had tears in his eyes... he looked scared.

"Isn't that kid one of the other Host Club members?"

"Yes Father."

"What exactly has he been making you kids do?"

In truth, his Father did not know the exact extent of what happened at the Host Club. Honey frowned. "Nothing like this ever happened with me there, if it had. I would have stopped it."

"Pictures of that nature can ruin one's future for years to come. I certainly don't want anything like this turning up with your image. I'll remove you from being the next head of our family if you participate in something like this..."

"I haven't," Honey answered. "And you don't need to worry Father. I won't..."

* * *

Honey went to school early the next weekday they had and waited by the entrance. When the twins walked up he put on his best sad face and headed over to them. "Hika-chan I have a problem... Would you mind if I spoke with Kao-chan alone..."

"Sure senpai," Hikaru answered knowing that Honey got along well with Kaoru, and he assumed this problem had something to do with Mori otherwise, he would have spoke to Mori about it. So Hikaru went on ahead.

Honey walked with him to a secluded area of the school.

"So, what's your problem Honey-senpai?" he asked.

"It's not my problem," Honey answered sounding uncharacteristically stern. "It's yours."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow looking confused.

"What really happened when you went to Monale?"

"I told you guys what happened. I attended the ball and talked up the Host Club."

"And that's all?"

"Yes," he snapped impatiently. "That's all. I'm going back to class if that's all you—"

Honey threw the photo so it landed directly at Kaoru's feet. He nearly stepped on in as he had turned to walk away.

"Wanna try again?"

Kaoru leaned down and picked up the picture. Honey was looking very serious now. "Did someone hurt you Kao-chan? And if so, I want names..."

"It's not what you think..." Kaoru explained. "It was staged... All of it. Ootori-san wanted photos like these taken to advertise the Host Club to his overseas clients."

"Do you realize the kind of clients these sort of pictures would bring in? It would be like having an entire Host Club event filled with people like Haroh-san."

"I understand that," Kaoru explained feeling rather embarrassed.

"Then why did you pose for these, if they were in fact staged. As you said..." Honey had a pretty good idea that he knew what had occurred, but he wanted Kaoru to admit it.

"I... it was something Ootori-san wanted, and isn't it our job to do what he tells us?"

"They forced you to pose for these photos didn't they?" Honey urged frowning.

"No, I told you—"

"Let me see your wrists..."

"What..." Kaoru blinked.

"Your wrists were bound. When people's wrists are bound and they struggle it often leave a burn mark. If it was staged you wouldn't have been struggling. So, let me see your wrists."

"Honey-senpai it's been a week, even if I had been it would be gone by now..."

"Yet you're still not showing me..." Honey explained. "Which tells me the marks are still there, and if that's the case then you must have been struggling a lot. So show me."

"Ugh, it was over a week ago! What does it matter anyway?" he snapped.

Honey walked over grabbing his arm. "Because," he answered as he forced his sleeve up, indeed their was a light remnant of a rope burn on his wirst. "I need to know how much pain to inflict when I hurt the assholes who did it..."

"Senpai, don't talk like that," Kaoru said yanking his arm away. "I promise, it was staged. I... I struggled to make it look authentic. It's what Mother wanted anyway, so I—"

Honey blinked at him. "Your Mother was there..."

Karou frowned. He hadn't meant to say that. But the damage was done now. "She... took the pictures..."

Honey frowned. "Are you okay Kao-chan?"

"That was over a week ago, it wasn't even on my mind anymore," Kaoru explained.

"I don't mean just physically." Honey was frowning and looking genuinely sad on his behalf and he repeated again, " _Are you okay_?"

Honey didn't want to think that someone's Mother would let something like that happen to their child, and it had to hurt Kaoru knowing his Mother stood back and let those things happen to him.

"I'm fine," Kaoru answered.

 _He isn't_ , Honey thought and he felt his chest tighten.

"Look, Honey-senpai, don't tell anyone okay. Please. Especially my brother."

"I'm not going to tell anyone Kao-chan," he assured him taking a few steps closer to him. "But I think you should..."

Kaoru frowned. "I know, but... Hikaru thinks highly of our Mother, even if she's not around a lot. So I don't want him to view her differently just because—"

"That's not the reason," Honey interrupted and Kaoru stared at him. Genuinely not understanding what he was getting at.

"You have the same face Kao-chan," he explained rather bluntly, and it hit him. Any picture he took, could be assumed to be Hikaru. Kaoru felt like his stomach had just fallen through the floor, and he started to feel a little sick. How had he not thought of that before...

Honey walked over taking the picture from him. "I'll destroy this picture, but you should probably tell him soon. This will get back to him eventually. It's only a matter of time..."

Honey started heading back, but he turned a few steps from the nearest entrance to the school. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be with you when you tell him, if you want me to be..."

"I'll... I'll tell the entire Host Club tonight..." Kaoru said. "You're right about that at least. It's only a matter of time, everyone is going to find out eventually, I might as well get it over with..."

"..."

"Would you like me to do anything?" Honey asked frowning.

"Just... make sure you don't say anything until I tell them..."

"Okay."

With that Honey headed back into the school and Kaoru sighed. He really had wanted to avoid telling anyone, but Honey was able to get this picture... Who knows who else had these photos.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Kyoya bowed as the guests for that day left. When he was able to close the door he turned back to them. "As always, great work today. I think I acquired some valuable data. You may all go home."

"Not just yet," Kaoru said speaking up and everyone turned in his direction. "I need to talk to you all, especially you Hikaru."

Hikaru frowned not used to his brother being so serious. "Yeah? What's up?"

Kaoru took a deep breath, and he turned to Honey. "Honey-senpai, did you destroy that photo yet?"

"No not yet," Honey answered.

"Please let me have it."

Honey went over to his bag and pulled the picture out, he brought over to him putting it in his hand.

"Are we going to find out what _actually_ happened in Monale?" Kyoya asked looking serious.

"Hikaru," Kaoru sighed turning to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when this first happened. But Honey-senpai made me realize that even though I thought I could handle this alone... that it concerns you too."

"What concerns me?" Hikaru felt a little sad. "Kaoru, you're scaring me a little. What happened?"

Kaoru held the picture out to him without a word, and Hikaru stared at it in silence for a few seconds before looking up. "Who did this? Are you alright, how bad did they hurt you?!"

"It was staged for the photos. Ootori-san wanted them taken to promote the HostClub to overseas clients. I... I know how the photo looks but I wasn't in danger and they didn't hurt me..."

He added that last part to try and soothe the angry look that was coming over his brother's face.

"What the hell Kyoya?" he snapped suddenly spinning around. "Your Father tells you almost everything, don't tell me their is no way you didn't know about this!"

Kyoya stood with his arms folded, "I haven't actually seen the photo yet so I can't be sure what you're—"

"HERE!" Hikaru snapped hitting the photo into his chest so hard that Kyoya did stagger back a little bit. When he regained his composure he looked at the picture, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Kaoru, did you know any of the men in these photos?" he asked.

"No..."

"How about the photographer?" he added.

"... No."

He looked back down at the picture as though thinking hard.

Haruhi frowned she was standing at such an angle that she couldn't see the photo, but she was pretty sure she could guess what it was of.

"I wish, you would have told me when this first happened... I could have done more then. But I'll do what I can to see that these photos don't circulate."

"What that's it!" Hikaru snapped. "My brother gets send over seas and gets treated like this, and all you can say is you'll do what you can!?"

"What more do you want from me..." Kyoya asked.

"What about your promise! When your Father forced our parents into making us join this stupid club the first thing you promised us was that you would make sure everyone was safe and no one got hurt! That you would be able to talk your father out of any crazy plan that might result in us being hurt! So far since joining this fucking club we have been degraded, insulted, mentally abused, Mori was physically tortured, and now this! Well not MY brother! Not him!"

"Hikaru... I'm fine. Really," Kaoru tried to explain but Hikaru wasn't listening.

"I also believe I mentioned that some sacrifices would have to be made..." he explained. "As my father's power grows, he is starting to feel as though he can get away with more and more. But I told you the consequences, you know what this country will turn into if he succeeds. This is bigger than any one of us, and now we're at a point that some sacrifices will have to be—"

Hikaru leaned back and punched him. Kaoru was taken by surprise so much that he fell back knocking over a platter of china as he did. The cups shattered.

"AH! I'm so sick of hearing that! My brother is NOT a sacrifice. If you can't ensure that he's safe then maybe we won't be in the Host Club anymore!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru frowned as he hurried over grabbing his hand. "We're leaving. C'mon!"

"Hikaru wait!" Kaoru tried to reason with him even as he was dragged out of the room.

Hikaru nearly kicked the doors open as he left. Mori and Tamaki had hurried over to help Kyoya to his feet, and he replaced his glasses up on his nose.

"Do you want us to go after them?" Mori asked.

"No," Kyoya answered. "Hikaru just needed to vent. It was rash, but understandable. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Uh, but he said they were quiting the Host Club," Haruhi pointed out looking worried as she leaned down and picked up the photo that had fallen in the scuffle. She could only look at it for a brief second before she had to turn away.

"He said that out of anger," Kyoya explained. "But he is not allowed to quit. Deep down he knows that. He will be back tomorrow... For now you may all go home."

He turned to Haruhi, "I would like that however."

He indicated the photo in her hands and she gave it to him.

He looked at it again, and sighed. "Damn, how am I going to fix this."

"What exactly does your Father want photos like _that_ for anyway?" Haruhi asked frowning.

"I don't know, he genuinely did not discuss it with me. However, if I had to guess, he would want photos of the Host Club members to entice his overseas clients into coming over. As Kaoru said..."

"Well, why do the photos have to be like _that_... Couldn't a regular photo-shoot achieve the same thing without it looking so... violent?"

Kyoya stared at her for a moment. "Everyone, wake up early tomorrow and be here by 5am. Consider your classes canceled. I will make sure your excused with your teachers."

"What for?" Tamaki asked frowning.

"What else?" Kyoya turned around smiling. "We're going to have a photo-shoot..."

* * *

"I don't care!" Hikaru snapped as their limo pulled up to the school to drop them off.

"Hikaru, we can't just quit. Mother and Father will be furious if they find out."

"What are they going to do? Stay away even longer than they currently do? Tsk... I don't care anymore... That was the last straw Kaoru, I'm not letting that stupid Ootori family ruin our lives anymore. Not Ootori-san or his stupid son Kyoya!"

"Hikaru... please. I promise... It wasn't as bad as your thinking," Kaoru frowned as Hikaru made a beeline for the school.

"We're you scared..."

"Huh?"

He stopped walking and Kaoru did too. Hikaru turned back to him. "I'm asking if you were scared."

"...yeah... a little. But—"

"Then that's all I need to hear."

He turned back around and they caught glimpse of a commotion happening in the gardens. Even from afar they knew it was the host club down there.

"What are they up to?" Kaoru asked surveying the scene.

"Who cares, we aren't apart of the Host Club anymore remember..." Hikaru snapped.

"Ah, you're here," Kyoya said smiling. He had gone to get some lighting props for their photography crew.

"We're not joining in whatever stupid thing you planned today so you can for—" Hikaru began but was cut off when his brother pipped up.

"What are you guys doing anyway?"

"The Host Club members and I are holding a photo-shoot," he explained.

"A photo—" Kaoru frowned.

"You bastard! Just what are you playing at? Making your other lackies undergo a photo-shoot too isn't going to make what Kaoru went through any better!"

"Well, good day you two," Kyoya said bowing slightly before departing.

"AH! And now he's ignoring us!" Hikaru snapped. "HEY! Get over here! Just because you're an Ootori doesn't mean you can keep using people as your pawns!"

Hikaru stormed after him furiously and Kaoru hurried to keep up. He berated Kyoya until they reached the grounds where Kyoya unhooked the latch on a temporary fence and re-hooked it behind him. "My apologies, but only Host Club members are allowed beyond this point. Good day now..."

With that he hurried over to where Tamaki was dressed in a waiter outfit smiling happily for the cameras. It looked like they had hired a professional photography crew, and their were stations set up with a specific theme and costumes were available at each station.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey-senpai called rushing over to them. He was wearing an outfit befitting a Prince of France from the Victorian Era.

"Hi Honey-senpai," Kaoru answered. "What are you guys doing exactly?"

"We're having a photo-shoot," he explained.

"Yes, but why?" Hikaru snapped sounding rather stern.

"Isn't it obvious?" Honey asked grinning. "We're going to present these photos to Kyo-chan's Father, in hopes that he'll use these instead of photos like what Kaoru was forced to take."

"Like he would," Hikaru snapped folding his arms.

"Kyo-chan thinks he will. Renge is really good at Photo planning. She showing each Host's attributes and appeal in a non-violent way while still ensuring that they'll be alluring to customers..."

"You think that will work?" Kaoru asked frowning as he watched the other Host Club members taking their pics.

"Uh-huh, oh and Kao-chan," Honey said happily.

Kaoru looked down at his smiling face.

"Kyo-chan stayed up all night last night. He was able to track down the photos the photographer took, and none of them were dispersed yet. Turns out the photo my family acquired, was a picture of a picture, so that one was the only one floating around and Kyoya burned it last night after he finished analyzing it. The bad news is that his Father currently has the only digital copies of those pictures. Kyo-chan is fairly sure that he can convince him to use these instead."

"Honey-senpai, you're needed," Kyoya called and Honey ran cheerfully over to him.

"You hear that Hikaru?"

"None of this changes the fact that you even had to go through that in the first place..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru sighed feeling impatient with his brother. "Kyoya-senpai was up all night finding the photos, and he may have found a way that they'll never see the light of day. C'mon, you should apologize..."

"I don't think—"

"C'MON!" Kaoru pushed him forward heading around the barrier and sent him over to Kyoya.

"Senpai, we're sorry," Kaoru said. "Thanks for everything you did."

"It wasn't all me. Renge is the one with the vision right now. I think she's come up with a perfect blend of portraying the things my Father wanted without letting the photos get out of line," he pointed out. "And this whole thing wouldn't have happened without Haruhi in the first place."

"Haruhi?" Hikaru pulled himself out of his sulking stance.

"Yes, she's the one who suggested an alternative photo-shoot, I'll admit. I was so focused on trying to stop the photos that were already taken that I didn't even thinking about counteracting it with new photos. But my Father will agree that this is better. The photos he had taken are the kind that ruin one's futures, and he choose each member of the Host Club specifically for who their families are and what sort of things he could use them for in the future. When I explain to him that he will lose 80% of what makes you all valuable to him, I'm certain he'll change his mind."

"So should we get changed?" Kaoru asked.

"That depends," Kyoya said. "This photo-shoot is really for Host Club members only."

Kaoru turned around looking hopeful at his brother.

"I'm... I'm sorry for hitting you," Hikaru said frowning.

Kyoya nodded and then with a serious look he added. "I really didn't know about it. I promise, I would have done something if I had..."

"Yeah..."

"Great!" Kaoru grinned. "C'mon Hikaru let's go get changed!"

He pulled him over to the first area and they began shuffling through the box of outfits they had to choose from. Hikaru looked over at the booth Haruhi was at. "She came up with this huh?"

"What did you say?" Kaoru glanced up at him.

"Nothing..." Hikaru answered. "I want this one..."

They spent the whole day taking a number of pictures in various costumes as well as their school uniforms. Just before the day concluded however, Kyoya had everyone take a group photo. Everyone was happy with smiling faces. Looking down from the window in Suoh-san's office Kyoya's father frowned at the scene below.

"Well, they seem to be having fun," Suoh-san said smiling.

"They're not supposed to be having fun, they are supposed to be working towards our goal!"

"Now, does it matter if they have a little fun along the way?" Suoh-san asked.

"If they're having fun, then they're getting distracted. I can't have that. When I become Emperor of this new Kingdom I fully intend to make Kyoya my heir, bypassing his brothers since he has shown significantly more promise than his brothers ever did... If he can't keep his eyes on the end goal I may have to rethink who will succeed me..."

"My that's harsh isn't it?" Suoh-san asked.

"It may seem that way to you, but I am raising rulers. You however, seem to be raising a court jester..."

Suoh-san laughed nervously. "I guess that's why you're the brains of the outfit."

"All those children need to start taking their positions more seriously. They could all find themselves in very prestigious roles when I take over. IF and only if, they obey me unconditionally now..." he explained. "If they have not straightened up by the end of this school year I will see no choice but to be harsher with them..."

"I understand," Suoh-san answered.

"They will either be the leaders who assist me in ruling my new world, or they will be the slaves I force to help me build and sustain it. They have no other choice. So, I expect you to make this clear to your son..."

"I will," Suoh-san nodded.

"Well then, let us go to lunch."

The two left the office, Suoh-san flicked off the light just before he closed the door.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one I’m debating on keeping or not. This will probably be my darkest OHSHC story. So, if you prefer more lighthearted stories, my other Host Club stories might be for you. Those other ones will have dark moments occasionally (as I feel every good story has a dark moment here and there). However this one will have many, and I know some people don't like that, especially with the actual show being more often than not upbeat.
> 
> Thus, if you want it continued review so I know there is interest. If there is no interest it won't likely be updated. I have a lot of stories and I prefer to focus on stories people want to read.


End file.
